


Take a Step

by Qilin_Arcane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Friendship, Grillby Is Best Dad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sexuality, Slow Burn, dad material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qilin_Arcane/pseuds/Qilin_Arcane
Summary: (please note, I will not fetishize rape, so if that's what you're looking for this isn't it.)His mind numb and his brain dumber as he follows blindly after his dearest lord. After all his lord had so kindly kept him alive for so long in their previous unforgiving world.A tragedy he doesn't see that he would've been safer far away from his own brother. But how would he know? Big brother insists that he should leave the thinking to his lord.This new world with light and beauty unlike anything this worn and used Dog has ever dreamed. Change is scary, incredibly so. The kindness of others as sickly sweet as they are could mean the shattering end of everything he ever knew to be true. He doesn't want to let go, he's afraid and unsure how to even move forward from here.Gentle hands and patient smiles are willing to help him, whether or not he realizes. Tempting voices promising peace and care, is it worth letting go of the monster that tangles his hands and heart so deeply?





	1. Lost Among Trees

**Author's Note:**

> {(fair TW:, this will be one of the few chapters that implies rape, it will not go into detail but you will see the actions leading up to the act, but you will not see the act. It's a very small part of the actual chapter)}

It was blue and blindingly bright outside, like it usually was. But no matter the type of weather it was always beautiful outside. Dreary to cheery, all beautiful. It was something he had gotten used to very quickly unlike everything else.  
Papyrus, or now dubbed Dog, sat among the tiny milky white flowers and dead yellow blades of grass. It hadn’t rained for awhile. He picked at the brittle blades, he hoped to see them soft and green again. It wasn’t exactly nap material as it was now.  
For the longest time he was so afraid to go outside. After all it was unfamiliar territory and people, and he was still getting used to his new house. It was just starting to smell like home now that he along with his big brother has been living there for about a month.  
Everything seemed peaceful, quiet now that he was here letting his leather jacket soak up the sun warming his bones and releasing the aches of his body When he walked to the field just behind the park near his neighborhood he saw children playing, mostly monsters, but humans sprinkled in as well. Their laughter was distant and almost melodic. It was such a strange sight to see them chasing each other, bright neons of their shirts zipping every which way as their parents lingered at the edges of the playground keeping a close watch. He felt their gazes watch him in particular, him looking on the shady side with his darkened clothing and dog collar he could hardly blame them. He didn’t look friendly by any means, especially to a child. He didn’t mind the humans like his brother did. Sans, or now Cherry, seemed to think it was odd. He believed that humans are not to be trusted, at all. Unless you’re Chara. Chara seems to be the only exception.  
It was strange having to change his name, not that it made much of a difference. No one really talked to him other than his big brother or Undyne. Even then they gave him the nickname Doggy, Mutt, or even Pup. His brother had a big fit when he had to change his, him and another fought over the name Edge, or so he’s heard from his lord.  
He remembered he was particularly pissed that day, the only way Papyrus knew his new name was when the legal files came in the next week, a certificate of some sort with the name Cherry Fellswap on the bottom saying he owned the house. So his brother had the house in his name, that little fact sent a chill of worry that mucked up his non existent stomach.  
For a skeleton Dog sure felt a lot.  
He’s not sure why his brother wanted to move to this new place, and Papyrus didn’t quite understand why there were so many other skeletons, and even more confusing why they all shared the same name.  
Usually he didn’t question it. He just sorta followed Sans, his big brother knew what he was doing. 

Didn’t Sans say Papyrus was supposed to be doing something today? He came back to the present, the sudden spike of anxiety bringing him into a storm of what exactly he had forgotten.  
Papyrus looked up at the sky trying to remember. Something blue and small caught his eye over on the trail, it was moving fast, almost too fast to see clearly but that looked like a double of his brother.  
It was another skeleton, he hasn’t really spoken to any of them. They always made him nervous and it’s not like he would know what to say. So usually when he attended the meetings, for whatever for, he checked out and hid away in a different room where it was more quiet.  
The other skeletons, a few of them attempted a conversation with him, but soon gave up once they realized Dog wasn’t going to reply.  
He was just too nervous he wasn’t sure of them. Maybe they think he’s rude. He got scolded for it but he didn’t stop the behavior.  
He watched for a long while as the blue blur kept reappearing. He must be jogging the trail that leads into the forest and through the park. It just goes in one big circle and stretches for at least a mile depending on which route you take you can even go for ten miles, but that goes all the way to the ocean.  
He let himself get lost in his thoughts, the sun still high the air he thinks it might be noon.  
His attention was immediately caught by the other skeleton when the other actually started to march over towards him.  
He lifted his head up, stunned he wasn’t sure whether to move out of the way or stay. Was he coming towards him? Why was he?

“Hey! You’re Doggy right?” The Sans look a like hopped over to sit next to Papyrus, only making him jump and look at him almost baffled. 

He merely just nodded slowly, unsure of himself, the wind picked up and he noticed the other was wearing some sort of make shift armor, a grayish blue shirt and a big blue bandanna tied in a way it looked like a bow on the back of his head. It was almost cute if he didn’t look so strikingly similar to his own brother.  
He watched him carefully, drawing his knees in protectively. He can tell the other wanted something, why else would he be talking to Papyrus.  
He jumped again when he heard him giggle “Nice to meet you Doggy, I’m Blue!” He stretched his blue gloved hand out to Dog. His expression cheerful, no hint of malice or ill intent.  
In return he slowly gave his own leather gloved hand and shook the others hand loosely.  
“Did you see all those laps I did?” Blue asked excitedly, Dog nodded giving a small tentative smile. “I’m pretty great huh? I usually do more than just ten a day but then I saw you! And maybe you want to join me?” He looked at him hopefully.  
Dog quickly shook his head, oh no he was no good at running, he sweat a little. He might embarrass himself by tripping over his own lanky limbs. The other deflated, he looked a little hurt? Maybe…?  
Dog couldn’t tell. He was trying to wrap his mind around why exactly anyone would be hurt y the fact Dog of all skeletons didn’t want to do something with them. Dog wasn’t exactly the greatest company.  
“Oh… why not? Rus couldn’t join me today, and it’s kinda lonely…” He looked down for a moment only to look back with big blue glassy eyes. As if he were to cry… “I promise we’ll go slow!”  
Dog jumped a third time today very much not okay with witnessing someone with similar looks to his brother crying.  
“I’ll run.” He rasped, quickly anything to stop the other from tearing up. Stars, when was the last time he talked?  
“Really!?” the other didn’t seem to pay mind to his obvious reluctance as he was dragged down to the path.  
He stumbled a little behind him, being taller and the other shorter, maybe it was a little awkward.  
Once on the path he was instructed to follow the others lead, and so he did what he knew best. Comply. He was already sweating when they started a small jog, incredibly slow jog, most of it coming from the great anxiety building up in his chest.  
‘Don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t fall, don’t be a fool just follow the lead’  
He kept that mantra in his head, he was so afraid of looking ridiculous or more ridiculous than usual. He felt his face heat up as they passed by some other human joggers, his collar feeling awfully heavy as he tried to ignore their looks. He didn’t know why, but he just felt so embarrassed to be here jogging, as if he were a functional adult who did normal everyday things. He didn’t belong here, he belonged in the deepest depths of the underground. Under layers of garbage.  
Blue was ahead of him encouraging him to go a little faster, but also acting as a tether of sorts back to reality.  
He went a little faster, fueled by the anxious fire in his bones. He needed some sort of comfort and he wasn’t sure were he was going to get it but Blue seemed close enough and nice enough?  
So he started going faster to be next to Blue. And the response he got was not what he expected.  
“You’re doing great Doggy! I’m so proud! Just a little more and we’ll-” Blue stopped noticing the lack of another at his side. Blue looked back to see Dog crouched down his head hidden in he palms.  
“Hey! Are you alright Doggy? I didn’t say anything wrong did I?” He said fretting jogging back to the ball of a skeleton.  
Dog shook his head but didn’t say anything more. Blue crouched own to try and get a glimpse of his face, but it was all covered up. “Doggy please, I’m sorry, look at me I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

“You didn’t” He croaked and looked up, his face burning a bright hue of yellow. Dog fighting and failing to hold back a goofy smile, he was flustered.  
Blue was silent for a moment looking down at him in contemplation. Then, “Mweh heh heh!!” Dog hid his face again, oh no, he was being laughed at. He really messe- His head was pat.  
He looked up again to see Blue petting his head still laughing a bit “You don’t get compliments often do you?” Did he just wink? Where did those stars come from? His eyes were yellow now.  
He shook his head, maybe a little miserably. Was he being made fun of? Those pats are soothing so its not too bad he guessed.  
Suddenly his hands were in Blues and he was being pulled up, “We can fix that!” Blue tugged at him, “We still have half a mile common!!”  
Dog stumbled forward once again being tugged along by Blue, he steadily went faster along side him. Blue let go of his hand and they were both practically running.  
“Run Dog, faster! Mweh heh!” Blue sped forward in front of him, running backwards to yell, “You’re doing great common!!” Turned back around to go even faster, shocked and almost in a desperate attempt not to be left behind Dog pushed himself harder to catch up. 

“W-ha…!” He gasped out “Wait!” Dog reached out.

Blue was always a few paces in front of him, throwing out encouragements and compliments. His thoughts narrowed in on one thing, to catch Blue. Get Blue. Gotta get Blue. 

Following the playful laughter and the bundle of energy, Dog managed to push himself to go faster however Blue never was in reaching distance. He hadn’t a clue when this became a chasing game but maybe the two of them were having too much fun because they went off the trail a long time ago and going by the sun it was early evening.

Blue finally, finally slowed down enough for Dog to tackle him to the dirt and grass. Laughter followed after as they both lazed on the ground. Dog panted and tried to regain the ability to speak feeling the breathless chuckles radiating from Blues belly. His arms wrapped around the smaller and maybe this was a little awkward? But he was too tired to move anymore.  
They both took the time to look around the forested area. Dog didn’t know where they were, but maybe Blue knew so he wasn’t worried. He let his gaze wander over to a single flower tucked under a tree, it almost seemed to glow a pinkish color. It was pretty.

“heh heh… That was fun.” Blue commented petting Dogs head which was using his belly as a pillow.

“Mmm, hardly realized I was runnin’” he hadn’t ran like that in weeks. “I caught you,” He looked up at Blues face almost triumphantly. The grin pulling at his cheek bones seemed foreign.

Sticking his tongue out scrunching up his nasal “Only because I let you! Mweh heh!” Dog laid his head back down, “Hey wait, don’t get comfy! We gotta get home now, or I do, I don’t know about you.” Blue sat up and Dog flopped right back down on the ground grumbling.

Getting up and lightly kicking Dog in the ribs, “Common! I can’t just leave you here, it’s going to get dark soon,” He brought his arms up rubbing at his forearms, he could kinda feel the chill settling in as the sun made its trek downwards, they had at least three or four hours of day light.  
“How in the great galaxy did I let time slip me by…?” Blue thought out loud as Dog begrudgingly got up.  
His form slouched a little more than usual, he didn’t seem all that cheery. Maybe grumpy, but at least he didn’t look so dead anymore.  
Blue smiled up at him, holding out his hand. For a moment Dog seemed confused, looking at his gloved hand his eyes brightened a little as he took it.  
They began walking, Dogs soul a little lighter, albeit his bones feeling like lead. And Blue, calmer than he was this morning but miraculously still brimming with plenty of energy left.  
They walked for fifteen minutes, or what Blue assumed to be thirty minutes, might’ve actually been shorter “So, um… You know which way the trail is right?”  
Dog stopped to look down at Blue his eyelids were drooped sleepily, almost uncomprehending. Blue quickly realized that no, the other did not know. They both stared at each other with a quiet creeping horror. “I thought, that you knew...” he mumbled, “been following you,”

“Following me!?” Blue jumped in front of Dog, exclaiming “I’ve been following you!”

Dog tilted his head, scratching at his cheek as he stated nonchalantly “Woops?”

“Yeah! Woops! We are lost!” Blue went in circles around the area trying to find anything familiar. Frantically rambling “My lil bro will be so worried! What if he starves? What if we’re stuck out here for days!? What if we DIE?!!” Blue collapsed to his knees his eyes looking to the red orange skies and glazing over with tears.  
Dog shuffled to Blues side, not really liking the sound of the others sobbing “Mwo hoo hoo...”  
Patting Blues head he said “Pat pat, there there, it’s okay.” he was too sleepy to feel too upset, might as well make sure the other didn’t feel too bad either.  
Sniffling, and wiping at his eyes “How? How can this be okay?”  
Dog thought for a moment before sitting down next to Blue to cradle him, it didn’t seem Blue minded being held. Even by a literal stranger he met this morning. “We will make it out of here,”  
Gazing at Dog, Blue nodded determinedly, his mood taking a complete 180 giving Dog a sort of whip lash. “You’re right Doggy!! I can’t just sit around and cry!” He leaped out of Dogs lap striking a heroic sort of pose, the kind Dog would find in Undyne’s favorite super human comics.

“We gotta keep a positive attitude! Keep our chins to the sky!” He brought his hand to his chin grinning cockily “Plus, why should we be so down! We still have plenty of sun left to get out of here on time!”

Dog nodding in agreement “Shall we start walking then?” He pushed himself up, maybe he struggled a little, his bones were still aching.

“Absolutely! Common hurry up! This way!” Blue marched off in a random direction, Dog of course followed after. He was sure that they’d run into something familiar… Eventually.

<><><>

“It has literally been hours.” Blue stated, he stopped walking to cross his arms and tap his foot comically.  
Dog was just a few feet behind, coming to a stop next him. He looked around, it was rather dark now, the moon barely making it’s way up the sky blanketing the surrounding area with a soft blue glow and creating tall inky shadows of the trees, this being the only source of light other than the soft white glow from Blue’s eye lights and a far off faint glow in the trees it looked like little pink flowers at the base of the trees.

There was nothing familiar about where they were, in fact, it was all just forest and grass. Dog tried looking for Mt Ebott, but even the mountain that seemed to tower over the small town they resided in was now no where in site. Maybe if they were to climb a tree? The trees toward over them, they weren’t the kind of trees you can climb easily. You’d have to be able to reach over eight feet to get to the first branch.

Now that he thought about it, maybe they should’ve followed the mountain in the first place?  
“Which way should we go?” He wondered out loud. “Should we call for help?”  
Blue looked at him incredulously. “Call for help? Dog, we can totally get out of this mess on our own.” He nodded, agreeing with himself.  
“But if that were true why aren't we out of the forest yet?” Dog tilted his head.  
Blue thought for a moment, he was determined to get out on his own without the aid of his brother or anyone else really. It was their fault for getting lost, and well, it was a tad bit embarrassing. If they got out on their own they wouldn’t have to admit to messing up so bad.  
“Because,” but then again, his brother could be worried? He checked his phone for the first time since this morning, he had it on silent for his morning run. “Uh oh.” Blue scrolled through the list of missed calls. It looks like his little brother has been calling him since late afternoon, along with Undyne and Alphys. And wait, even the Queen of his universe! There were several voice mails left for him. 

“Whats wrong Blue,” Dog walked over to look over the others shoulder curiously. That was a lot of calls...

Blue played the first one his little brother left for him, a static voice of his brothers baritone voice filled the quiet night.

“Hey bro, just checking in,” His voice was lax, and easy to listen to “You probably got caught up in your training or whatever, that’s cool just wanted to let you know that I’m gonna be over at Classics” an image of a lazy version of Cherry flashed through Dog’s mind, a short skeleton with a blue hoodie. He miraculously remembered him somehow. Maybe because he was one of the more persistent skeletons to get him to open up. “I’ll be back around evening so don’t worry too much. Can’t miss out on my favorite bros cooking right? Nyeh heh heh… Alright well, see ya, call me when you can?” 

He played the next one, it was sent around 5 pm. He seemed a little more worried in this one.

“Hey big bro, what’s hanging? So that training must be pretty important to ignore your phone,”Blue winced “that’s alright, but maybe you could give me a call as soon as you can? That’d be rather sweet of ya, nyeh heh… it’s almost dinner time… you said you were at the park right?” He asked as if he were actually talking to Blue. “You know, so long as you’re home before dark it shouldn’t be a problem, yeah… Just… call me soon kay?” 

He played the next one, it was made at 6 pm. He seemed a little frantic, but still keeping his cool. 

“So um, you’re not back yet, that’s fine. I hope you get this soon. But I’m gonna go ahead and pick you up at the park okay? Okay.” 

That was made three hours ago.

They probably shouldn’t listen to every one of them. But that’s what happened.

Several more were played, them getting even more frantic and worrisome. With Blue’s brother updating them on the chaos that’s taking place back home. Apparently they started a search party.  
“A search party sounds fun. Maybe we should join them.” Dog piped up thoughtfully, “I’ve never been to a party before...”

“No!” Blue dramatically whipped his hand in a stop motion towards the taller skeleton. “That party was meant to find us!” He brought his hand into a fist and close to his chest “So, in conclusion, we must not be found!”

“So the party never ends?” He asked.  
“Yes! You’re so smart!” Blue pat Dogs face awkwardly, he could not reach his head.

Dog seemed pleased. Blue laughed out, “No I’m kidding, we really should try getting back.”

“Oh okay, they sounded pretty worried… I wonder if my brother is looking for me.” Dog wondered, he doubted it, but Blue’s Alphys was saying she was organizing a big search party just to look for Blue, no one mentioned anything about himself. But He knew his own brother probably joined in if all the others did too.

“Don’t you have a phone?” Blue looked up from his phone, seemed shocked when Dog shook his head. “Why not? How do you get in contact with all your friends?”

Dog didn’t really have any friends, not in the sense Blue would know, but when ever he needed to communicate with anyone other than that of his brother, he’d just use the house phone or his brothers phone. “I use my brothers phone...”

Blue glared at him, “You need your own phone! What if you get lost?” He flung his hands gesturing to all around “Like right now!?”

Dog nodded, sweating growing uncomfortable, “I’ll talk to Undyne,” Didn’t her name change too? He can’t remember what it was. It was always hard to ask favors from her, usually she’d want something in return. Usually what she asked for was kinda a little more than what Papyrus would be willing to do. But he always had a hard time saying no. And she knew this.

Blue started to dial his brother, and immediately what came was a cry of relief “Sans! Bro! Oh stars...” he sounded like he was either weeping or close to weeping. Blue held a look of guilt and flinched. No doubt his lil bro had a few words to say after he realizes that Blue was in no danger at all.

“Hi Papyrus!” Dog still found it strange they all shared the same name, stranger how they spoke and wrote in the same font. “Sorry for making you so worried,” Blue paused and gulped, “It appears my phone was on silent.”

“No shit!” Slim exclaimed, again Blue flinched and laughed nervously tugging at his bandanna. “Blue do you have any idea what is going on right now? Where are you? Are you okay??” He seemed torn between being spitting mad to terribly worried.

“I’m so sorry! I know! I know! I should’ve checked my phone sooner! I just thought… I could get out of this mess on my own you know?” Dog was leaning in so he could hear the conversation, there was a spike of envy but he pushed it away.

“What mess?! Blue? Where are you what’s wrong?” Slim seemed a tad bit calmer now.

“We got lost in the forest...” Blue muttered, a shade of blue on his face.

“We? Who’s we? I thought you said Rus couldn’t make it?” There was some shuffling and in the background they heard another voice “I’ll let the others know where he is and we can start looking there...” And a hushed “Thanks Class.” 

“Me and Dog! Found him just lazing around in the field near the park! And guess what?” He puffed his chest proudly. “I got him to run!”

Dogs face heated up, he wasn’t sure that was something to be proud of? Was it? What did he know anyway?

“Dog? You mean Cherry’s little brother? Blue I thought we talked about this-” He sighed, deciding to let go whatever he was going to say, “He… didn’t do anything to you did he? Was he the one to get you lost?” There was a building hostility, which was strange hearing from Slim. Whenever Dog saw him he was usually lax.

“What? No! Of course not! We got lost because we went off the trail, and maybe we weren’t paying attention when we were… busy.” Blue was not willing to admit he was playing chase, that wasn’t exactly a mature thing to do. And he’s been trying for ages to prove to his brother he was perfectly mature.

“Busy.” The word was almost venomous, unbelieving. “Right. Okay, well can you at least tell me if you have any clue where you guys are?” Dog felt there was something implied there… He couldn’t put his finger on it. Blue knew though, he seemed to get a little peeved from it.

“We don’t see the mountain anymore,” Dog piped up, his voice raspy again from lack of use “We could start heading back the way we came, maybe we will see it again… If that’s okay with you Blue” He tugged at his hands nervously. A spike of anxiety almost like poison rushed through his bones, just from speaking out. He doesn’t know why.

There was silence at the other end, of the phone. “Yeah! We probably should’ve done that hours ago… Oh!” Blue suddenly remembered something, “Also, I think we got off the trail around the third quarter, we passed the playground and then back into the forest, we turned the opposite direction when the trail bends.”

“Okay, alright, I’ll let the others know, walk towards the mountain and maybe we will meet you half way.” It sounded like Slim went out some sort of door, 

“Alright! Common Dog!” Blue began retracing their steps with Dog following close behind despite himself. How does Blue have so much energy?

“Oh and Blue? Please be safe,” Slim added,

“Will do!” And he hung up with a happy chirp.

He demeanor changed in an instant after the call, crossing his arms he fussed “By the great galaxy! Sometimes he forgets who’s the older sibling here!”

Dog contemplated whether responding or not. “Well, it sounds like he was really worried.”

“Yeah, I should’ve paid more attention,” Blue waved his hand dismissively, “But that doesn’t excuse him trying to dictate who I hang out with! I’m not some...” He gestured to the air in front of him as he finds the right words “toddler!!” He stomped his feet.  
That surprised Dog, he never really paid attention to much but Slim didn’t seem like the kinda guy to tell anyone what to do, even his own brother. When he thinks of a dictator-y relationship he thinks of his own brother and himself. His brother was very… demanding. ‘w-with good reason of course’ he reprimanded his self. That reminds him, wasn’t he supposed to do something today?

“I… Understand.” He looked at the other sympathetically, finally replying and pushing aside the nagging thought of what exactly he forgot to do today.

“Do you?” Blue looked up at him giving his full attention. Dog kinda felt like a deer in the headlights. 

He grabbed at his other arm and subconsciously curled into himself, “W-well yeah...” Blue waited for more and Dog caved “My big brother, M’lord, he… Has a lot of rules and he… Is very particular about how things should be.” He looked away from Blue, he has never talked to anyone about his home life before, he doesn’t want to ever anyway. “He- we chose certain ways of life,” he thought for the right words, without giving too much information, “that were needed for our survival back underground.” He sighed, “I don’t think… we need to act that way anymore life is safer here, but… M’lord is having a hard time changing.” And if he were perfectly honest so was he, the only difference was Cherry didn’t want to change. 

“Really?” Blue looked forward contemplative. “We are sorta the opposite, my brother insists that we need to be more cautious. My home wasn’t all that dangerous… But now Papyrus sees all these new monsters and humans from very different walks of life and all the sudden he thinks he needs to protect me from” He makes bunny ears with his hands “all the “dangerous” and “questionable” skeletons from the alternate universes,”

“different… Universes?” Dog stopped confused.

“Uh yeah! Haven’t you been paying attention?” Blue looked amused. 

“Not really no. I’m just,” He gestured to himself and continued moving forward “here,”

“Dog, why did you think I look so much like your brother and why do you look so much like mine, other than the teeth and other minor details?” Blue mused.

“Because… we just are.” He nodded, good enough for him. It’s not like he’s seen any other skeletons than that of his brother. And when he saw everyone else he simply accepted skeletons can only come in two forms, tol and smol.

Blue laughed, “No! It’s because we are alter versions of ourselves from different universes!”

Dog looked at Blue as if he’d suddenly grown an extra head, “Yeah, that’s likely. I’m dumb, but not dumb enough to believe that...” Sounds so complicated. How someone would manage inter dimensional travel is beyond him. He gave up science years ago.

They bickered for the next fifteen minutes, Dog being too hard headed and stubborn to accept such ludicrous claims no matter how much proof and good points were made by Blues behalf.

“Okay but if you weren’t the one to build the machine to connect our universes then who did?” Blue thought out loud, and Dogs eyes suddenly widened.  
“Oh.” 

Blue looked up curiously “Oh?”

“Yeah I guess I built it...” He scratched at his head sheepishly. 

“You guessed you built it?!” Blue huffed exasperated.

“Yeah, I just remembered. M’lord somehow came into contact with...” He groaned, now slowly coming to terms with the fact the skeleton next to him came from an alter universe. “Other worldly skeletons, wanted me to finish up the machine in our private lab.”

“So wait you both were aware of the machine out back?” Blue asked.

“Well, I know M’lord started it for some reason. I think it was one of the last projects he’s ever done before he quit his royal scientist job.” He sighed, “The only reason I know about it is because he was convinced I was the only one who could fix it. Or as he puts it, “Such a menial task for someone as great and terrifying as I, better to put the Mutt to work, it’ll build character.”” He said in a mock high tone.

“So you finished building it, knowing what it does and you actually got it to work and you still don’t believe me when I say we are alter versions?” Blue crossed his arms fighting down a smirk.

Dog let out a long tired sigh. So tired he didn’t even want to walk anymore. So he didn’t. He sat down and Blue whipped around saying, “Hey wait what are you doing!? We still gotta find the others! This isn’t the time to rest.”

Dog sat crossing his arms and legs, his eyes drooping closed. “’M all tapped out. Too tired...” His head bobbed, trying not to sleep he just wanted to rest his sore legs.

“Dooog!” Blue whined out, his mouth curved shakily downwards as he approached. “Comon, I’m sure we’re close...” He shook Dogs shoulder.

Dog was silent, and his boy slumped forward. He fell asleep.  
Blue shook him harder, “Come on! I’m tired too! You can’t sleep now!” No dice, Dog now lay on the ground his body limp and leaden.

Blue stopped shaking Dog, giving up. Could they at least see the mountain? Checking over the edge of tree tops he saw the mountain in the distance again if he climbed to the trees. 

Hopping back down from the easy climb he looked around for any signs of light or sounds. “Hello!!?” He called out. 

The only response he got was a chilling short howl in the distance. Was that a wolf? It sounded smaller, but… 

Blues bones rattled violently and dashed to sit next to the other. “D-don’t worry Dog, I’ll protect you from any wild animals.” He’s never seen a wolf before, well, a wolf that was an animal. But apparently they were beastly predators with drooling sharp maws, and rough bristling fur. Beasts that only seek to tear you limb from limb. Blue clung to the arm of Dog, just realizing that he’s been pushing back the creeping fear using Dog as a distraction and a means to keep in high spirits.  
But now that he was alone in his quiet. Every sound and shadow amplified, his eyes darting every which way the only eye catching thing were the faint glow of the pink flowers they’ve been seeing.  
He heard the shuffling of leaves from tiny scuttling paws, the soft cries of an owl and something rattling that was very close. It only grow louder as he couldn’t find the source.  
Blue took the time to count the bones on Dogs hand, taking note of the tiny scratches in the marrow. The leather of the fingerless glove seemed well worn and rough.  
Time passed mind numbingly slow. Blue attempted to wake Dog again, but again no response. If he weren’t made of dust, he’d think Dog was a corpse.  
The white of his bones glowed under the moon. He wondered if the others were close yet. He typed in the number of his brother. Only one ring and his brother was at the other end, his voice having a crackle and static touched on his otherwise deep honey voice.

“Bro? Everything alright? Do you see the mountain at all?” His brother seemed lax, but knowing him since the day he was born Blue could hear a hint of some strain.

“Yuppers!” He looked at Dog worriedly. “Dog passed out though, I can’t move him” Blue was far to tired for that, any other day sure, no problem. 

His brother sighed. “Okay, so how about this, Comic and Cherry just came up with an idea I think might work but it requires you to use that special canon attack-”

“Why does it need to be the special canon attack?” Blue interrupted dropping Dogs limp arm landing heavily on the grass below. 

“Well I’m getting to that, we think we can use it as a signal because we’re over here with lights and all shouting and it doesn’t seem that you can see or hear us right?” Slim continues, he seemed really tired.

“No, not at all, but I heard a wolf I think?” Blue tried to not let his voice climb to a higher pitch. He swallowed his rising panic once again.

“Okay okay, I know you don’t like using it but maybe you could just point it up to the sky and shoot it? Just a short blast.” He added hurriedly, “And don’t worry, we will be using it too so you can see us! Does that sound alright bro?” 

Blue huffed defeatedly, “It’s sound plan, I’m casting it right now,” He lifted his arm gathering what magic he had left, he really used a lot of energy today and it didn’t help the canon took a lot of his magic reserves. He felt a tingling from the tips of his fingers to his elbow slowly crawling to his shoulder leaving an uncomfortable numbness. 

The air was still when a massive skull of an unknown animal appeared as if it’s always been there, its maw lined with pointed teeth, it’s eyes wandered over to Blue, it’s entire pearly white skull rotating to face him, it seemed expectant. Blue shivered, his eyebrows creased and he frowned breathing out “There’s just something not right with this thing...”

“I know bro, can you shoot it now, everyone’s keeping a socket out for it.” without another word Blue pointed to the sky, a wordless command. The skull started to glow from the back of its jaw, it quickly faced towards the sky and launched a beam of light with a high pitched shrill it’s head being pushed downwards by the sheer force. The beam reached to clouds, creating a circle from the heat, it’s light becoming one of the brightest things in the sky.

“Shit Blue how the hell did you get all the way over there?” His brother exclaimed, but seemed relieved none the less.  
“Where am I?” Blue pried.  
“Literally on the other side of the mountain, no where near the park. Why did you go so far?” Blue heard a pop on the other side, must be slim teleporting. “Use the canon again,”

Blue did, but unhelpfully it disappeared after that and Blue slumped onto Dogs belly. “Tired...” his phone was on the ground, the call was ended. He heard a pop and the last thing he saw before closing his eye lids was a tiny pink flower evaporating into a tiny pink flame.

 

<><><>

Waking up was never easy for Dog, but this was ridiculous. He heard birds chirping outside and some sort of loud grating motor turning off and on just outside. A breeze brushed against his cheeks, cooling his warm bones. 

Every time felt himself drifting back into blissful sleep that motor turned back on he was filled with an unrelenting burning murderous rage. His head pounded when he tried to lift it, and his eye lids were glued shut. His limbs were heavy and felt torn when he tried using them and his finger tips merely twitched. He ached in every joint and bone. 

He groaned pained, and very much unappreciative that he was awake. He was going to dust a bitch, he swore on his tail bone he will. Why was he in this state? What the hell happened last night? He would say he maybe got drunk? But that didn’t make any sense. Even when it was legal to have alcohol now where they lived, he wasn’t of age yet. He couldn’t for the life of him remember what happened last night. But that was normal, Dog just had to accept it and move on.

He heard his door open and shut, the force making a loud sharp angry noise that had Dog jolting and groaning again from the wave of renewed pain almost missing the smell of food wafting in.

He knew it was his brother, his heels padded along his dirty carpeted floor in a clipped rhythm. His brother was pissed, he could feel the heated glare on his sweating bones, made him wish he could at least open his eyes. He never liked having anyone in his room. And he felt lucky enough when his brother never wanted to go in there in the first place because he knows he can’t say no to his brother.

“So you’re awake now are you?” This was packed with venom, but he knew he was holding back behind a thick wall of accusation. “So what the fuck were you doing yesterday, you want to answer that or are you going to be bitch and not answer me because I swear to the stars Papyrus I’m not going to take this bullshit disrespect from you,”

He whimpered, he knew he sounded pathetic, but dear galaxy his brother never swore like that. If Dog was honest with himself he’d be pissing the bed if he had a bladder.  
He didn’t think he could speak, his voice locked up on him and even if he weren’t scared he probably would have trouble to begin with all the aches cursing his body.

He heard his brother erratically push things off his night stand followed by a slam and jostle of glass that had him jolting again garbling in pain. The smell of food was closer now, and couldn’t help the bit of drool in his mouth.

“Just shut up if you’re not going to cooperate with me,” he felt his brother smack his head in annoyance. “You know, the fact that you went behind my back and didn’t do as I asked is not only rude and disrespectful towards me, you fucked another skeleton out in the woods thinking that I wouldn’t find out?” 

Dog had no idea what he was on about, he would never- Cherry grabbed he neck and yanked him forward, he felt his breath on his cheek bone when Cherry growled out as he climbed onto the bed and he nearly screeched in pain “W-” he gasped “Wait wait, please, don’t-” another smack across the face and he was left trembling but silently screaming inwardly, protesting and pleading to what ever god there may be.

“This will be the last time you step out of line, I’ll make sure of it.” 

 

<><><>

 

Blue stirred in the fluffy mounds of blankets on his bed. He was very comfortable and warm but he knew sleep would refuse to come back to him. So instead he sat up with a wide yawn, feeling his jaws stretch and pop as he sat rubbing at his tired sockets from the grimy feeling around his lids.

Stretching every which way lessening the ache in his joints he hopped out of bed with renewed energy. He thought of why he ached so bad and remembered what happened yesterday. 

“Oh no!” His poor little brother must’ve been so worried! He rushed out of his bedroom and down the hall to peek in his little brothers empty room, and quickly made his way around the house before stopping at the entrance of the kitchen. 

A smell reached his nasal cavity, eggs and toast. His brother was cooking for once? What time was it? Couldn’t have been early if he was up. He sweat a bit hoping he hadn’t missed the opportunity to run this morning. Or maybe that’s okay.  
He saw his brother standing before the stove, his movements seemed jittery and erratic. Stabbing at the eggs he was cooking he didn’t seem to notice his older brother until he was literally tackled to the ground. 

“Sans!” Lanky arms wrapped around the shorter, “Oh my stars! You slept in, never thought I’d see the day.” He teased and jabbed into Blue’s ribs.

“Ow! Hey!” In return he bapped his brother in the face lightly. “It’s probably not even that late!”

“Oh no it is Sans,” He said, his tone taking on a serious tone and he eyes casting a hollow shadow. “you were asleep for an entire week bro.”

Blues bones rattled, “What!?” He hopped up out of the others arms and clutched at his skull, “I’m unimaginably late for my training!” 

Before he could bolt out the door in a hurry Slim grasped his arm, pulling himself up and wheezing out “Nyeh heh heh!” he chuckled amused by the fact that the first thing his brother was worried about was training.

“What’s so funny?” Blue couldn’t grasp how him being in coma could be of any laughing matter, until “Oh,” he said in annoyance tapping his foot. “You liar! Don’t scare me like that!”

Blue was pulled into a hug, his brother stubbornly not letting go. “Then can you promise me not to scare me like that again? I was really, heh, chilled to the bones last night.” not to mention, his sneakers were all muddied, he could hear the clangs and clumps echoing in the laundry room as they washed.

“Augh! Pap-yrus!” He gently hit his chest, then after a moment of recollection and relaxing he sighed subdued. “Alright, I’m sorry Papy. Me and Dog got a little too caught up in our fun...”

“Yeah, I heard. Cherry didn’t seem to like that very much Blue,” He squeezed his shoulders. “didn’t you know those two were a thing?”

Blue looked up to Papyrus’ relaxed face confused, he knew his brother was upset about something more than him getting lost and probably was using Cherry as a cover of sorts. “What do you mean by ‘thing’?”

Slim shrugged. He didn’t like the idea of them being together, that’s why he hated his counter part so much. He really tried not to be judgmental about it all but deep down he couldn’t help the sense of disgust and annoyance surrounding Dog. Someone like Dog is, unpredictable, gross, and dangerous. And he failed to protect his brother from that thing. “They’re together bro, like, in a relationship, partners, lovers, mates-” 

“Whoa whoa okay okay!” Blue had pulled back and raised his hands up in a stop motion, he couldn’t believe this. Slim backed off enough to continue scrambling the eggs, only a little burnt.

Of course Blue didn’t know, Slim should’ve figured, his brother would never knowingly have sex with someone who’s already in a relationship. That damned Dog didn’t say jack shit to have his stupid one night stand. He felt his head boil, his brother was used. His chest ached for his poor brother. He must be heart broken, he didn’t want to turn around and see his face so he just placed the eggs on two plates with toast and honey. 

Blue was utterly undeniably baffled. “Dog? With Cherry?” he looked off into the distance remembering every interaction he witnessed with those two together. It was rare to see them side by side, especially during the meetings when Dog chose to seclude himself from the rest. Dog himself never gave any hints that he may be with Cherry. However Cherry would sometimes brag about keeping his brother on a leash, metaphorically and literally. “So… That’s why Cherry seems so… Possessive.” 

Finally after setting the plates down Slim turned to Blue. “Yeah,” He scratched at his skull, “I guess part of you not knowing is my fault.” He sat down at the table and Blue followed after, wanting to be happy with the meal but found that he felt kinda hollow.

“This looks amazing Papy! Thank you!” Blue grinned and started shoveling the eggs in his mouth. 

“Nyeh heh, thanks bro” He always enjoyed the little praises he’d get from his brother, he felt his chest feel a little lighter than before.

“So what do you mean by your fault?” Blue tilted his head forking another egg.

Slim shuffled his feet uncomfortably, “Well, Cherry...” He took a moment to find the right words “He likes to talk a lot about what he and Dog does. You’ve seen him, how proud he is about it.” He took a bite of the honey glazed toast, savoring the sweetness enveloping his mouth. “He’d get very vulgar about it, and I just asked him to maybe tone it down around me and you...” he added, “Classic and Rus backed me up on that, so in the end Cherry stopped. Sorta.” 

Blue wasn’t sure if he was glad or not, on one hand he’s happy not to hear whatever goes on between Dog and Cherry, on the other his brother is doing things behind his back sheltering him even when he doesn’t need it! Not to mention he’s now on the fence about the whole collar and dog act thing Dog does, did he do it for sexual reasons or is he just like that. Now, Blue had no idea and either way he was determined to remain non judgmental.

He sighed, “Wish you came to me about it at least!” he poked at his eggs and pouted “You don’t need to shelter me you know...” he pointed accusingly at Slim “Sometimes I think you forget I’m older than you!”

Slim gritted his teeth, “And sometimes you forget to act like it,” 

Blue flinched, ouch, that was true but he didn’t let up in fact he felt his anger claw it’s way up his throat “So? I can handle myself Papyrus!”

“Oh? Then how is that you got lost in the forest pining after a sleazeball who only used you!?” He stood up heatedly “Sometimes I don’t think I do enough!”

Slamming his hands on the table Blue hopped on the chair to gain height advantage “Used me!? What are you talking about!? If anything I used him as a training buddy! I’m the one who pushed him to run with me! I’m the one who lead us out of that forest, and I’m the one who didn’t keep track of where we were going and how to get back!”

“He could’ve at least told you about his statues before you two...” He gulped “before you two got it on.”

“Got it on.” Blue stated, “Got it on. Don’t tell me you think me and Dog, got it on.” failing to stifle a bubble of laughter and a grin he masked it behind his all too thin hand. 

“Wha- Why are you laughing?” his face heated and he crossed his arms, he looked rather annoyed.

“Because apparently I’m the immature one, and you can’t even say sex! How old are you? Twenty-Four?” He snickered, little balls of tears gathered at the far edges of his sockets.

“Twenty! Three!” He took a moment to calm himself, “It doesn’t even matter? You get what I’m trying to say Sans.”

“Yes, and no we didn’t go off and have sex in the forest of all places. Stars, there are plenty better places to get it on.” Blue plopped back down, his brother following suit but clearly not finished.

“Then what the hell does ‘busy’ mean by your book, because me and Cherry got the wrong message if it’s not sex in the woods.” he picked at his toast as he glared over at his brother. 

“It means we,” he took a bite of his eggs, could use some salt. “it’s none of your business what it means!” 

“Why are you so difficult!? Was it making out? Were you fondling each other? Because if it’s not that then Cherry is probably punishing Dog over something he didn’t do!” Not that he cared too much, but if it’ll get his brother to speak. He ignored the blue engulfing his brothers head.

“Punishing!?” Sputtering indignantly, his fork hit the plate with a sharp clack, he took a moment to calm himself placing a hand over his chest “If I tell you what we were really doing you need to call Cherry right away and clear it up.”

“Deal,” Slim agreed quickly, getting comfortable and shifting in the wooden seat.

He stole himself a few moments before being humiliated quelling the remaining anger and heated cheeks, “We were playing a game of chase,” He looked off to the window in the kitchen trying to hide the glowing blue sprouting back of his cheeks, noticing how fluffy and pretty the clouds were outside and how the rays of sun highlighted the tiny dancing dust particles in the air. “that’s how we got so lost, and I don’t know how our run turned into a game but it did and we were getting in the way of others so we moved off the trail.” a genuine smile graced his cheeks, and he gently placed his cheek in the palm of his hand eyes glazed and drooped. He was far off caught up in the memory of seeing Dog laugh carefree and the rush of being chased around.  
“Mweh heh...”

“Really? That’s all you guys did? Why wouldn’t you just say that?” His brother was calmer now but his brows were creased with a bit of worry and confusion.

He turned back to his brother in earnest “Because I’ve been trying so hard to convince you to not shelter me as much as you do! Moving here shed light on the fact that you hide things from me Papy, and it’s not fair to me or to you! To keep such big secrets as if I can’t handle it. And I knew this whole getting lost in the forest would just… make it worse! On top of that by playing like children!” he felt his hand be picked up by his brother with a little squeeze he looked up to see a gentle smile on Slim.

“Yeah, I know I can be a little more protective than I need to be. I’m sorry, I know it’s crazy with all the resets and time shenanigans and I’m sorry it took so long to tell you. I’m trying Blue, to be better than I was then. I was so used to just making sure you were happy back when we were stuck in that damned loop I sheltered you from so much.” He let go of his hand, resolved “I won’t treat you like a child anymore, so long as you promise me you’ll call for help when you need it.” Slims eyes were pleading.

“Promise!” Gosh it was good to finally get that off his chest, it seriously has been months before they talked, like really talked.

And with that they had a peaceful breakfast, before Blue left to go visit Rus and Classic he reminded Slim to call Cherry. Blue just had to make sure their neighbors knew the great and indestructible Blue was just fine. He might want to make his rounds to the Fell brothers as well. Those brothers weren’t always obvious with their worry.

Slim waited for the door to slam shut before putting away the dried and clean dishes. He looked over at the clock blinking on the stove top. He never knew how useful it would’ve been to put a clock of all things on a stove, he guessed that humans were very resourceful like that with their technology and lack of magic.

It was nearly noon, and as much as he’d rather just take a snooze he made a promise to Blue. But the call could wait right? He didn’t have to call that damned Cherry right away right?

In fact, this is the first time he noticed the lack of clanking and clomping from the laundry room. It wouldn’t hurt to just turn his shoes over to the drier before calling. And maybe it wouldn’t hurt to scrub the top of the drier, how hadn’t he noticed how dirty it’s gotten? Oh? And what’s this, a sock on the ground? 

Slim wasn’t going to pick up the sock


	2. A little beam of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog finds himself being dragged around the neighborhood with a possible new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, mentions of rape, also light verbal abuse and Cherry being a gross piece of crap.
> 
> Also if your interested in seeing illustrations of the first chapter check out my sub blog! <https://qilinarcane.tumblr.com/>

Over the vacuum Cherry could barely hear his phone ringing across the room. The house was brightly illuminated thanks to another beautiful day on the surface, perfect conditions for cleaning up and hopefully a good distraction from the rotting he felt in his bones. Turning off the vacuum he trailed the sound of the sharp ringing to the kitchen and picked up the tiny device off the bleached table surface. His claws dug into his hips painfully and he growled seeing it was that damned sleazebag that looked all too much like his brother only untrained and carefree, pissed him off even more than that of his own brother.

 

He glared at his phone debating weather or not he wanted to acquire a headache today, or avoid listening in on anything useless Slim had to say. It could be important, after all Slim never willingly approached or spoke to him unless he had something of value to say. Cherry was well aware of just how uncomfortable he made the softer replica of Dog feel. It was almost cute, it was almost so cute he was tempted to break him into pieces. But he can’t do that. Unlike his own home he couldn’t get away with it just using his statues as a royal guardsmen well feared through out the underground.

 

He did however eventually answer at the very last second, and what came was a short a clipped explanation of Slims morning with his brother.

 

Cherry scoffed making sure the other heard him well over the receiver. “You don’t really believe his story do you?”

 

“Yes?” Slim said as if it were obvious “Of course I do. I have no reason not to trust my _own brother_.” He stressed, a little annoyed.

 

“You’re more of an idiot than I thought.” He continued, ignoring the bouts of protests “I know my brother better than any skeleton, and he wouldn’t miss the chance to take advantage of your stupidly oblivious brother.” He chuckled humorlessly “His name is Dog for a reason, Slim, he just can’t keep his paws to himself _especially_ if he could get away with it.”

 

Slim was quiet, so Cherry decided to add “Plus, while I was punishing my pet I saw hints of their little fun time in the forest.” he hissed but soon it dissolved into a giggle. Before it turned manic he cleared his throat composing himself. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Blue was simply just ashamed, any skeleton would be if caught with the likes of Dog in that context.”

 

Cherry could practically feel the shuddering breath from the other. To his annoyance Slim didn’t even say good bye before hanging up.

 

“Tch,” He glared down at the phone between his claw like fingers, “rude.”

 

He heard groaning from his brothers room, he must be awake again. Flipping his phone closed and tossing back on the table he made his way upstairs.

 

He found his brother to be a disheveled mess, well more than usual. A bit of pride poked at his soul an amusement. He wasn’t angry anymore since he learned his brother didn’t in fact have sex with his look a like. But, he still is annoyed he didn’t do as he asked.

 

He was sure a little more pushing, his brother will finally learn not to cross his lord. He can understand he may be a little confused by the new environment, maybe he thinks things have changed between them as well as their new home. Cherry started to pet his brothers skull gently, he could practically smell the fear radiating so beautifully off him.

 

“Nothing will ever change between us, Dog.” He grasped at his jaw “You will get up today and you will clean yourself up.” The mutt didn’t respond, so he yanked lightly at him “Do you understand?”

A whimper and a nod was all he needed, Cherry let go of his brother and began to retreat the disgusting room. “I’ll be away from home, but when I return I want to see that you kept your promise.” And he was gone, the door left frustratingly open.

 

 

<><><>

 

Getting out of bed was a bitch, but it was a distraction. He hadn’t a clue what he did yesterday, and he was concentrating on keeping it that way. He didn’t want to think about how he might’ve… might’ve. He gasped shuddering, no, no thinking, don’t think. 

 

His bones didn’t feel any better than they did a few hours prior, his lord didn’t help any. He glanced at his empty night stand next to his bed, all of his things scattered on the ground. It didn’t make any difference.

 

Hot scalding water burned the deepest crevices of his bones, and yet no matter how much soap he used he would always look into the fogged mirror and see nothing but garbage. Used, broken and useless.

 

At least his aching bones have lessened some, he can ignore it for the most part. He wished he wasn't so used to the pain in his pelvis area, he felt a little embarrassed but he can't really wrap his mind around why. He's gotten far too comfortable the past month without his brother having his way with him like that. Was it fun for his lord to do such things? It wasn't like Dog to question his lords intentions, he felt bile well up in his chest and immediately he switched his train of thought. Stars knows what will happen to him if he actually ended up speaking his mind out loud. Best for him to be the good boy his brother trained him to be.

 

He touched up on his eye shadow, practically the only form of make up he'd ever wear. It was an easy way of making him feel less gross. Just a few strokes of shadow here and there and then he was done. He doesn't remember where he ever had the time to find these rare delicacies underground. Now they were abundant, and he wouldn't waste such a treat. Whatever could cover up his ugly mug was welcome, always.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he stared at his reflection after he was done, his eye lights dulled and dead, they silently bore at his figure picking out every flaw. It was a helpful reminder just how unlikable he was, no amount of touch ups can fix him but at least covering it would help. What did his brother see in him anyway? Again he questioned his brothers intentions. But this was a question he always had, and it drove deep into his soul. He wished so badly for some sign that his brother cared, but maybe he was missing something. Maybe what his brother did to him this morning was his way of showing love, but... Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why did he have to feel disgusting afterwards? Was this really... okay? 

 

Of course it was. He snorts, as if it were obvious. His brother has been doing this for years, really now, he should know better by now. Where were these doubts coming from, he could have complete faith in his own brother. He helped him survive this long, he wouldn't have done that if he didn't love his little brother. 

 

He suddenly remembered blue, a sea of gold and an out stretched palm. He remembered bubbling laughter and aching joints, but aching in a good way. Breathless shouts and laughter. He leaned his head into the phantom palm caressing his head. Blue was so... Blue was the reason he was punished this morning.

 

He sighed, how could he have taken advantage of the first monster to ever give him a chance. Maybe it was a relief, maybe it was for the best. Maybe once and for all they will stop trying play this game of friendly neighbors and leave him in peace to decay on his own. Then he wouldn’t have to hurt anyone. Then he wouldn’t have to hurt.

 

He got dressed finally, it was well over afternoon when a knock came at the door. It startled him out of his daydreams, rarely ever had he have to answer the door, usually back underground a knock at the door was bad news. And usually his brother was there to answer. Never himself.

 

Was it Slim? Has he come to enact revenge? Was it Blue? No, Blue would probably never want to see him again. He shuffled hesitantly towards the front door reaching a trembling hand to the knob.

 

Again it knocked twice and Dog let out an embarrassingly loud yelp and jumped back. A sing song baritone voice came through “Knock knock~!” A chuckle after a moment, “You’re supposed to say who’s there?”

 

“Ah um,” Dog shuffled back to the door opening it a crack his surprised eye lights flickering down to yet another duplicate of his brother. He flinched back out of sight to get a hold of himself. It’s not his brother, this was… Who was this? He peeked back to see him tilting his round face a kind smile ever present and stretching to his eyes. 

 

He looked rather cat like, almost like that the cat he favored in a book he once read a long long time ago. He remembered drawing similarities to many of the characters to actual monsters he knew, the queen of hearts in particular reminded him much of his own. It’s been quite awhile since the last time he actually picked up a book, perhaps years…

 

It took him a second too long to notice he was just staring silently at the other, perhaps a little too intensely, yet the other was completely unperturbed. In fact, he just stared right back, observing almost. He giggled airily when Dog shuffled awkwardly becoming aware of himself. “You’re supposed to say ‘who’s there?’ when I go ‘knock knock’” He motioned to Dog and then to himself his hand over his shirt, he just noticed it said ‘your friendly ‘neigh’bor with a fat round horse in between the text. When all he got was a tilt of Dogs head he stepped forward “Here, let’s try again.” Dog watched intently as the other grasped the chipped door knob and closed it again.

 

Oh okay then...?

 

Again he heard the double knock accompanied with a muffled “Knock knock~!”. Didn’t he just open the door? Dog opened the door wider, this time choosing not to shield his body with the door, the other had a surprised look on his face that quickly turned exasperated. He sighed, “Have you really not heard of a knock knock joke?”

 

It clicked and it was almost like a light bulb went off, Sans perked up at his expression. “Oh!” He pointed at Sans “that was a joke.” He stated and Sans nodded grinning. And Dog nodded in return “Yes, that was a very funny joke,” he gave a strained chuckle. He didn’t want Sans to feel like his joke wasn’t funny. Dog had to pretend to at least act like he thought it was humorous.

 

Sans slapped his hand to his face and held it there for awhile. Dog began to worry, he hoped he didn’t hurt his feelings? He hoped he wasn’t going to get hit for screwing up again. He made sure most of his body was hidden behind the door again. He thought he heard him mutter something along the lines of "what did Blue see in you..."

 

He watched Sans hand slide down his skull before looking at him with a sort of intense determination. “I can’t let you live on not knowing how to knock knock joke.” His kind smile returned and he extended his hand out to Dog. The ever tingling feeling a familiarity crossed his soul. “Come on bud, you wanna come on a walk with me?” Dog took it with little hesitation, Sans seemed almost startled by how easy that was.

 

“I like walks,” Dog stated agreeably, and he heard another airy giggle.

 

“Alright lets go then, Doggy boy,” And Sans led him away from the comfort of his home paying little mind to the fearful voice in his head reminding him of a certain disproving big brother. Instead he focused on not focusing on his aching pelvis and the dread the cropped up from the fact that maybe going for a walk wasn't the best idea after what happened last night and this morning.

 

It was warm today, spring clearly making it’s way through along with the birds and flowers. It has yet to rain, but somehow most of the neighboring monsters kept their lawns green. Much unlike his own home. He enjoyed looking at all the different plants each monster decided to place, a few of them were out themselves, mostly children running around enjoying the sun as parents bathed and talked and drank. It was all around peaceful, and something Dog did enjoy seeing everyday. At first such calm baffled him, and he wouldn’t go outside until he was absolutely sure none of the monsters were going to attack.

 

He still remembers getting a few odd looks from the neighbors, others, namely those from the dubbed ‘fell’ universes were understanding. As time flew by, most every monster got adjusted to the new peace. Except for a few, his brother to name one.

 

The clicking of his boots trailed behind silent padding, he looked curiously at Sans’ slippers, does he really walk around in those? And with socks? He looked away from the others feet, it was rude to stare at anothers sock right? It was too late however, Sans noticed. “You like my get up? I’ve been wearing these for years in the snow, you’d think I’d slip up by now and ruin them.” he looked like he just said something funny, so Dog gave a fake laugh.

 

“Ha ha ha.” that wasn’t very good, he was just confused as he tried to search for the joke.

 

Sans sighed and squeezed his hand. “Don’t push yourself buddy,” He winked at him, “I sure don’t.”

 

For the first time Dog was uncomfortably aware of his hand in the others. Was it impolite to pull away?

 

“Hey you okay? Why are you shaking? I didn’t rattle your bones with that one did I?” Sans looked at Dog up and down looking for any signs of what might be causing the sudden trembling.

 

Oh no, now he’s worried and prying. Somehow that makes him even more panicked. He tugged at his hand unthinking.

 

“Oh,” And with that his hand was free, but he wasn’t from the worried confused look he was getting. He felt a bubble of anger rise, masking his anxiety and fear. “You alright there buddy?” Sans kept his distance to Dogs relief, it gave him a moment to compose himself.

 

Dog was looking down at his feet and nodded, his panic subsiding and when he looked up again Sans had switched his expression to that of playful, it seemed oddly faked but he didn’t linger on that. “’M okay, sorry.” He didn’t know what was with the sudden anxiety of touch, going by yesterday he liked holding hands. It’s best not to think of it too much lest he throw himself in a whirlwind a bad memories.

 

“No skin off my bones!” Sans shoved his hands in his pants pockets, Dog remembered this one usually wears a jacket. Maybe with good reason he didn’t today.

 

“I like your shirt.” Dog giggled quietly when Sans brightened up seemingly genuine.

 

“Do you?” He began walking again, “Thought my fellow neighbors would hoove a kick out of it.” Dogs mouth went slack.

 

“Was that?” He was hesitant to ask. “A pun?”

 

“Heyyy,” Sans pointed a couple finger guns at him, “Knew you weren’t a total numbskull.” He laughed.

 

Dog wracked his skull, his jaw moving as he searched for something to say, and Sans gleefully waited. “Haven’t done those in awhile, ‘M lord never liked me horsing around…?”

 

Sans chuckled, “That’s word play! But nice try, you’ll get the hang of it. Lasso, on that note, we are here.” He stopped at an immaculate looking yard, so many rose bushes. Just like that book he read.

 

“The queen of hearts lives here.” He whispered. Sans looked up at him confused but then chuckled and walked forward in such a fashion Dog could swear he was floating.

 

“Something like that.” he replied carefree.

 

The two got up to the deep crimson red door. “Now, Dog,” Sans regarded him seriously for a moment making sure Dogs eyes were on him, “Watch and learn,” He turned back to the door giddy lifting his fist and Dog watching with such intensity you’d think his life depended on it.

 

Two knocks, and just like at Dogs house, “Knock knock~!” it was only a moment of bated breath before-

 

**Thump thump thump**

 

_** >SLAM< ** _

 

Something crashed into the door making the thing quake and Dog yelped and stumbled back. He was getting back up when a gravelly voice akin to Sans piped up excitedly. “Who’s there!?”

 

Sans, undeterred by the frightful demonish voice, answered smoothly “Adore~!”

 

“Adore who?” Dog looked back and forth between the door and Sans rapidly gaining a sort of realization.

 

“A door between us! Open up!” The door flung wide and a bigger looking Sans flung himself forward engulfing the smaller laughing. Oh yeah a knock knock joke. Dog nearly groaned, how could he had forgotten something so simple?

 

“Hey hey! Watch the do!” Sans complained laughing as the red Sans ruffled his head. Red was wearing a leathery get up much like himself, only baggier and rounder. He looked rather comfortable in that turtle neck under his dark bomber jacket. Unlike Classic he had sneakers, his laces untied as if he couldn’t be bothered to tie them. Much like his own brother his teeth were sharpened and one instead of a line of pearly whites there was a dulled gold tooth nearing the edge of his bared grin. He had a scar the caved through his skull, it looked rather painful with how deeply engraved it was. Dog couldn’t help his little flinch.

 

“You’re balder than a baby shad up! Why are you here? Huh Classic!? Come to cause trouble, ha ha!” He looped his arm around Sans and honestly Sans was just like a rag doll, not minding one bit being pushed and pulled and clearly not fighting back. Instead he let whatever happens, happen.

 

But the tousling ceased the moment Red Sans spotted Dog. His grin was wiped off his face and he regarded the taller stoic and reserved. “Hey what’s this ass hat doing here?” Dog stood stiff still, he felt like flinching but he did his best at staying unperturbed. Like how he was trained to be when his brother was dealing with certain… guests.

 

Sans punched lightly at the others ribs, “Be nice Red, I brought ‘em along cuz he didn’t even know what a knock knock joke was.” He gestured towards the lanky skeleton, “Had to show ‘em! I couldn’t let a tragedy continue like that.”

 

Red gave Dog one last suspicious look before turning back to Classic. That was their names right? Dog willed himself to actually remember this time. “Alright alright, I’ll be nice. So-”

 

“SANS?” A chilling yell came from the depths of the house, the two Sans’ seemed to be at ease though unlike the panicking taller skeleton next to them. Whoever that was sounded terribly angry, how are they not cowering?? “WHO’S AT THE DOOR!?”

 

Red turned to shout back, “ITS CLASSIC AND DOG!” Dog felt faint, why were they yelling!?

 

“WHAT!? TOGETHER? WHAT DO THEY WANT!?” Dog was starting to piece together that maybe that was another version of him. Wow, that was weird to think about.

 

“I’M GETTING TO THAT BOSS, GIVE ME A MINUTE!” Red bellowed that last bit a little louder and impatient. Again Classic looked like he was having a blast, as if he were strolling through a field of god damn daisies. Maybe this was normal and Dog was over-reacting. Either way he kept his silence close.

 

“OKAY FINE! HURRY UP OR I’M STARTING WITH OUT YOU!”

 

“FINE,”

 

Classic inquired, “So what are you two doing in there?” he leaned over far enough to look like he was going to fall over as he peeked over Red to the inside. It was too bright out to see inside the darkened room, Classic tried anyway.

 

Red just waved dismissively. “Oh nothing, we just got early access to my bros boy toys little movie.” He adjusted himself with his hands in his jackets pockets. It almost seemed a little more defensive from before he noticed Dog.

 

“Oh? The one where MTT collabs with your MTT?” Dog recognizes those names, very similar to the NTT he knew. He wasn’t that big of a fan, he was sure if he had more time to the television that would change.

 

“Yeah that’s the one, ‘m not surprised they got it out so quickly, and boss is...” He looks over at the door and back at classic stage whispering “he’s been squealing like a little girl ever since MTT gave him a copy.” He let out an ugly snort.

 

“I CAN HEAR YOU SANS!”

 

Red whipped around, “YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE EARS!”

 

“JUST HURRY UP WILL YOU??”

 

“Right, right you needed something Class?” Red had a dopey smile on his face when he turned back.

 

“Yup!” Classic takes out a crumpled up pamphlet from his pockets, “You’re invited to my BBQ on Friday, you wanna come?” His own expression mimicking his double.

 

“Hey, yeah! Me an’ boss ain’t doin’ nothin that day.” He stage whispered again, “An’ I know how lonely us Sans’ get without our paps.” He winks and pulls back. Dog was surprised that Red was the one making the decision, he was always under the impression that Edge was the one to make the calls. Maybe that’s how Sans’ are.

 

Classic laughs softly “Yeah, thanks Red, I’ll see you soon and I’ll let you get to your bro!” Dog scuffled over to Classics side sensing the end of the conversation.

 

“You betchya!” And with that he went back inside a lot calmer from how he came out, completely ignoring Dog.

 

Once they were alone Classic gave Dog a perplexed look and Dog merely tilted his head confused. “Do you not usually say ‘hi’ to monsters or…?” Dog remained silent, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

 

Sighing he reached for Dog, thinking better of it he instead motioned for him to follow down to the side walk the sun still high in the air but by now it might be time for it to climb down again.

 

“Don’t think he likes me,” Dog murmured.

 

“What was that?” Classic turned his head towards him.

 

“I remember what a knock knock joke is now,” Dog felt his cheeks heat up. “I don’t know how I coulda forgotten something so-” he sighed cutting himself off. “It’s been a long while.”

 

Classic gave him another one of those frustratingly worried looks. He doesn’t know why it bothered him so much. “Well, I’m glad to be the one to joggle that memory of yours,” Dog huffed amused, “But we’re not done yet bud, we have a couple more houses to go.” He let out a yawn, “an ’m already bone tired so let’s hurry up.”

 

Dog chuckled quietly and followed Classic to the next house, they discussed how to properly pun and what knock knock joke to use next. Apparently they’ll be visiting Classics queen, or ex queen. Dog was surprised she lived in the same area, he had no idea where his queen is, but he was pretty sure she had… Richer tastes in living.

 

“She never was fond of the idea of getting back on her Queenly duties. I think she sees it as a royal pain.” He winked and Dog laughed, genuinely now. Being with Classic has been unbelievably relaxing, it has him awake in a way where he never thought was possible.

 

“I woulda thought that’d be heir crowning achievement.” His soul fluttered with pride when Classic laughed, so they continued on until they found themselves in front of a humble home, little statues of all kinds littered the garden up front with purple morning glories planted with such care around the tree bed.

 

“Why don’t you have a go at it?” Classic stepped to the side gesturing towards the door almost bowing.

 

Dog swallowed his anxiety, hoping to please the other, willing himself not to screw up he lifted his fist and knocked twice. “Kn-knock knock...” his voice tapered off and his knuckles barely made a sound. This was the _queens_ house.

 

Classic gave him a critical look, “Can you do it, or...?”

 

“Yeah give me a minute,” He cleared his throat and straightened himself out. Again with more vigor to not fail Classic! “ **Knock knock**!” and he rasped at the door little louder. Okay maybe with a lot more vigor than intended, his face feels a little strained from shouting. He’s either too quiet or too loud.

 

He looked to Classic with anticipation, Classic gave him a strained smile and a thumbs up, “Great! She will totally hear you, but maybe ease up a bit on the volume huh?” He patted the others shoulder lightly, hesitantly almost.

 

“Right okay,” He said a lot quieter nodding.

 

He thought he heard Classic mumble “There’s no doubt you’re a Papyrus.”

 

A tentative “Hello?” came from the other side of the door. She seemed absolutely timid, anyone would be if it seemed like someone was breaking down their door.

 

“Tori!” Classic staged whispered as if there was anyone else there other than the three of them. “You’re supposed to say ‘who’s there’!”

 

“Sans?” and moments pause “Oh! Ah, Who’s there?” She sounded less tense, probably figuring her Sans is up to some harmless shenanigans.

 

“O-Olive,” oh wow the floof of his jacket was particularly floofy.

 

A light giggle and an “Olive who?”

 

“Olive your garden ma’am.” And with that the door opened, and an older monster with beautiful lilac fur and a motherly smile. Her face was rather flushed as she laughed.

 

“Oh my, what a gentle skeleton, thank you.” She stepped forward, taking a look at the both of them a flicker of curiosity at the pair, “So to what do I owe the pleasure? Would you two like to come in for some tea and pie?”

 

Dog wasn’t so sure about that he might decli- Sans walked passed him “Yeah that would be supie kind of you.”

 

Toriel nodded and giggled stepping out of the way, “I can always count on you for the quali-tea puns,” She brushed her fluffy paw over his head as he made his way to the kitchen as if he owned the place. Leaving Dog to gape and stand awkwardly at the door. “Come along dear, the pie is still warm.” He obliged and stepped in stiffly, and she was kind enough to lead him to the kitchen where Classic was already lazing at the table.

 

Well if Classic felt at ease here, there’s no reason not to feel the same right? He took a seat across from him.

 

<><><>

 

 

 

The kitchen was warm and inviting, having a glow to it from the sun bouncing off the orange walls. It seemed Toriel was really into the fall colors.

 

Dog sat quietly on the other side of the other two monsters soaking up their light chatter, she seemed close to the shorter skeleton. It reminded him of the relationship he held with the ex king back home. That was so long ago, back when he was sixteen. How crazy was that just three years ago him and his brother struggling to survive the constant threat of another monster dusting them when they least expect it. He remembered he used to always go to the door to the ruins, it was always safe there being that monsters were afraid of the mighty beast that roamed just on the other side.

 

It was so long ago, yet not really. How could he forget his time with the ex king, and the hours he spent talking about the books he’s read and the theories behind them. How could he forget how they bounced word play back and forth and came up with silly stories together?

 

Flashes of screaming and pain up his spine was a cold reminder of the day when everything changed. His brother was not happy with him sneaking off, and when he was caught by his lord he was dragged all the way back home by his neck. His back and pelvis ached from the memory, there’s still little marks there from the spikes that he was still able to feel with his fingers.

 

He took a sip of his tea tuning back in to the conversation. His fingers were trembling and clinking against his cup. The tea didn’t taste like anything.

 

“Frisk has been so excited the past few weeks about the trip, I couldn't keep up with them when they packed yesterday.” She looked a little worried, “I hope I have enough time to come visit them one last time over at Asgores.”

 

“I’m sure you will, Pap isn’t going to start heading over there until after 9 a.m.” Classic took single bite and the whole pie on his, and he spoke muffled over the chewed pie. “An’ I don’ shink they ‘ill ‘e eaving ‘ill ‘en.” He swallowed. That was his third pie, and Dog barely touched his. Was he being rude?

 

Toriel nodded, to Dogs shock she was able to decipher Classics speech. She took a sip before proceeding, “I’m sure it will be loads of fun for them, even if it’s technically a business trip.”

 

“Yeah how come you’re not going along with them?” Classic twirled his fork in her direction casually.

 

“I think they’ll be fine, I’ve accompanied them through plenty, and…” She sighs, “Asgore can at least be trusted with our own child.” She sounded like she wasn’t trying to be bitter, but the rising of her hackles said it all. “Plus I have to stay here and keep an eye on things, I feel as though somethings...”

 

“Changing?” Classic piped up helpfully as he reached for his forth pie. But Tori stopped him, grabbing onto his hand smiling kindly.

 

“Mm, something like that. You might be too young to understand, but an old monster like me, well...” she squeezed his hand under her big fluffy paw. “Let’s just say we might be getting new visitors soon,” She looked over to Dog, “Your friend here and Blue might’ve ran into them already.” Dog tilted his head, he doesn’t remember meeting anyone new.

 

Classic seemed confused too, but quickly shrugged it off. “Well, so long as they’re friendly right?”

 

Toriel giggled, “I wouldn’t worry too much,” she looked at Dogs plate with concern, “Dear, are you not hungry? You barely touched your tea and pie.”

 

Dog jumped and quickly took a bite of his pie, it didn’t really taste of anything, but it was rude to skip out on such a treat wasn't it? He couldn’t help but notice the tongue in Classics mouth. He looked away and tried to concentrate on his own food. He put down his fork nauseous changing his mind in being polite, and quietly murmured, “I think I need to go home soon,” 

 

“What was that dear?” Toriel leaned in to hear better, Dog could’ve sworn he saw a flash of annoyance from Classic, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“I think I need to go home soon,” He spoke a little louder. It feels like he’s been out of the house for an hour or so, what if his brother returns home to an empty house. He’s not sure he can withstand another...

 

“You worried your brother might be wondering where you are?” Classic inquired and Dog nodded. He took out his phone easily, “No sweat I can just text him you’re with me an-”

 

Dog stood abruptly smacking the table making it shake, “No!” When he saw the shocked nervous looks he was getting he immediately deflated “I-I mean uh, no thank you.” He fiddled with his hands and looked away from their faces, “I should just head home right now, I don’t know when he’ll be returning and I kinda wanna be there before he gets home so,” he shuffled away from his chair and the table, “Thank you Ms. Toriel for the pie and tea!” Stiffly, he walked down the hall.

 

He heard a “Wait, bud!” But he didn’t stop, the more he realized how he didn’t have permission to be out the more he realized what sort of deep shit he’d be in if found out if not already. He made it out to the front porch and he noticed the sky was still blue but the sun was now trekking down and he had a strange sense he was running out of time. He felt a small boney hand grasp his forearm and turning him around, but not before he gave a startled screech.

 

“Woah woah hey!” Dog looked down to see Classic, he let go of him and now is lifting his hands as if he was placating an animal. He wasn’t one, he’s not an animal, anger filled his chest. With the eyes from the neighboring monsters he forced himself to stop and relax to the best of his ability. “Pal, come on...” Classic seemed to be at his wits end.

 

“I’m okay...” He took a step back grasping at his arm curling in a bit. Avoiding the prying eyes of the few neighbors that were out an about.

 

“No you’re not,” He stated firmly, Dog flinched and looked at the ground.

 

A lapse of silence, Dog could feel Classic eyeing him, waiting from some sort of response but none came. Classic sighed and shuffled his feet, that’s when they heard Toriel at the door speaking out worriedly, “Sans? What happened? Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah Tor, everythings fine, just startled him a bit, heh!” Sans brushed her off with a casual smile. “Think I’m gonna walk him home now though, and before I forget.” Dog watched from the bottom of his fluffed hood Classics slippered feet walk toward the door, “Here, take this. I’m having a BBQ on Friday, I know you’re usually swamped those days but even if you arrive late we’ll still have some _spare ribs,_ ” They giggled,

 

“Oh, you know I’d love to Sans.” She bent down to place a small peck on the top of his skull. “I have a couple meetings set up with the parents of my students, but I may make it to this goat together.” They shared a round of tittering.

 

“Thanks Tor, means a lot you know.” Classic turned waving a final goodbye. Pleased to see Dog has remained, despite him itching to go home.

 

When he heard the door shut Dog murmured. “You don’t have to walk with me you know-,”

 

Classic quickly cut him off motioning him to follow, taking the lead. “I want to have a little chat with you.” Rocks piled heavily bellow Dogs ribs. What’s that supposed to mean.

Dog briefly wondered if he should ask if he were in trouble. But perhaps not speaking was the best choice of action. What ever he might say never failed to piss off his own brother, and he doesn’t know if this holds true with this Sans. So far it looks like Classic has taken a 180 with his demeanor, even though he plastered a casual smile his tense shoulders were a dead giveaway. They weren’t always like that, were they?

 

They walked until they reached another street that seemed less active, less monsters, it was otherwise quiet. Looking around Dog could see most of the houses were vacant, with FOR SALE signs posted up on most of the similarly well kept green yards. This wasn’t the way to his home. Dog began to sweat, he really needs to get home, he wondered if he could just walk away.

 

No he was too nervous to do that and he didn’t want to make this Sans angry, but he also really needed to go home or he might make his own brother angry. He shivered remembering the mornings events, he felt so sick and gross. The sweat on his bones felt like slime and the aching of his pelvis made itself known, he couldn't handle it if he were to be punished twice in one day. 

 

So instead of continuing to follow, and instead of running away, Dog stopped. Classic only took a moment to notice and he turned questioning.

 

Dog lifted his head speaking a little louder than his usual murmur. “This isn’t the way home...” Dog knew Classic probably already knew that.

 

Classic just patted his thigh beckoning him. “Yeah, it’s alright come on.” his voice soft and calm, Dog so badly wanted to believe that it would be alright.

 

He hesitated, “My brother will be really upset if he catches me out without his say so...”

 

That gave him an odd look and Classic stopped again looking back. “That’s why I offered to call Cherry, Dog, so he wouldn’t be worried or mad.”

 

“But he will be mad!” Dog insisted, frustrated and still not budging.

 

Classic casually made his way back to where Dog stood, all the while Dog stiffened and fidgeted. Great now he made this Sans mad. Job well done. “No he wont.” Classic smiled up at him.

 

“How would you know?” Dog dared to challenge. He looked down at the other shielding his chest with his arms, his torso turned away.

 

“Because I’m just another Sans, Dog, and like how you’re another version of my brother I know you only want him to be happy, and as another version of your brother I know he wants you to be happy. Cherry’ll probably real happy to hear that you’ve been making friends today.” Sans tugged at his sleeve.

 

“Friends?” Hope seeped into his soul, it was true, Classic was another of his own brother. He would know. “Really?”

 

“Yeah! Friends,” he took a small flip phone from his pocket once more. “and as a friend I don’t want you to get in trouble, so before you go home let me tell your brother I stole you away, okay?”

 

“You’re my friend?” Dog leaned down slightly, he tilted his head not sure what to make of this.

 

Classic giggled, “Uh, yeah? You don’t think so?”

 

“Uh-m no?” He shook his head, “I thought… I mean, yeah I like friends… We’re friends.” he finished awkwardly, he couldn’t keep a small smile off his face so he tried covering it instead. ‘ _Friends, friends, friends_’ he did his best keeping his soul from soaring out of his chest.

“Cool,” Classic found himself chuckling lightly, maybe Dog wasn’t so bad and Blue really did see something worth while in him. “I’m calling Cherry now.” he warned before dialing.

 

Dog held his nonexistent breath as he watched Classic give him an assuring grin and a thumbs up. It rang exactly three times before Dog could hear the faint sound of him brothers voice, gutterly and low yet snippy and impatient.

 

“What do you want? I’m busy.” Clipped and rude as usual. Not that Dog thought so, of course not he wouldn’t dare. Classic however brushed it off, though he would be lying if it didn’t irk him just a little bit.

 

“Oh I’m sure you are,” Dog stiffened when Classic rolled his eyes, surely such an action would’ve gotten him slapped or beaten. “Just wanted to let you know I stole your brother away for most of the afternoon, found I needed some hel-”

 

“WHAT!?” Classic visibly shocked pulled the phone away looking at it sweating, his smile strained.

 

“Yep!” And within seconds he calmed and chuckled, there was a mischievous glint in his eye-lights. “See, I stopped by and decided I’d scoop ‘em up to help me out on a little chore of mine.”

 

“Oh of course a lazy ass such as yourself would need help with a ‘little chore’, is my brother with you now Classic?” He didn’t sound as angry as Dog would’ve thought. That or he’s holding back.

 

“Course, we gotta couple more houses to go and I’ll bring him right home once I’m done, sound peachy?” Classic tried to bargain.

 

“ _No_.” A sharp reply came, “Absolutely not, whatever you’re doing with my brother will not _stand_ , you over used clown noose.”

 

“Over used- _what,_ the fu-...” He seemed genuinely confused and lost in finding a response, “We’re just handing out fliers! Cool your jets!”

 

“That’s really all you two are doing?” A disbelieving snort. “Just like how Blue and him were out just ‘playing tag in the woods’?” Dog flinched and visibly looked guilty, Classic of course noticed but didn't have the time to question Dogs newly suspicious behavior.

 

“Holy hell man, you’ve got problems. You’re brother is fine, if you don’t believe me you can ask the ex queen herself, or even Red if you wanted.” He sweats, looking almost panicked, this was the most distressed Dog has ever seen him today, or if ever. Dog would pity him if he didn’t know what his brother was truly capable of.

 

“No, that wont be necessary. I’ll take your word for it, _for now_.” Of course he’d calm himself after mentioning the queen, even if it wasn’t his own. Dog can’t imagine his brother caring where the queen was from, he always held royalty in a light brighter than all else.

 

“That was… Okay cool! Uh...” Classic looked to Dog questioning at the sudden mood shift from Cherry, Dog just shrugged. “I’ll hand him back later, alright? We still have a couple houses to go if you don’t mind too much.”

 

“Of course I mind, I want him home before sun down. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Crystal.” It looked like Classic wanted to add something else, but with a click and Cherry was gone. “Aw bummer, I was gonna try that liner I’ve been practicing.” He flipped the phone closed and looked up at Dog while stuffing it back in his pocket, the casual lax stance. “Man, leave it to Cherry to get heated over the smallest things” He chuckled wiping away the sweat built up on his head. Dog had his own layer on his bones.

 

“He was really calm about it...” Dog scratched at his jaw thoughtfully, “thought he woulda torn our skulls off...”

 

Classic laughed as if he said a joke, he didn’t did he? “Ha! Yeah, well, see?” he gestured vaguely “What’d I tell ya?”

 

“That he’d be happy about me making new friends?” Dog questioned. “He didn’t seem so happy Class...”

 

“If he wasn’t happy about it he wouldn’t have let me keep you a little while longer. Baby steps Dog, or should I say puppy steps. Heh heh heh.” He seemed really convinced with himself, as if he knew it all. Dog really wanted to believe him, it was too deliriously delicious not to.

 

“He always had a way of expressing his love in... Vague ways...” Dog nodded remembering his little one on one session with himself in the mirror an the conclusion he came to explaining his brothers obvious actions of brotherly love and affection.

 

“Course!" Classic clapped his hands together, "Now what do you say we get this over with?” Classic continued forward and again Dog found himself being lead along through a neighborhood he once thought to be smaller.

 

 

** <><><> **

 

“I believe the humans call this golden hour,” Classic breathed out, his skull bathed in light as they both watched the sun settle down for the day.

 

Like Classic and Dog, everything was under a sheet of the suns rays, making everything glow soft oranges and yellows, the sky turning to pinks, reds and oranges. The skeletons found themselves greedily drinking in the scene, basking in the time they had left.

 

Turns out Classic lied about having a couple more houses to go to, he only had one. Which was his own Alphys and Undynes house. Apparently they married in this universe. Dog tried to imagine his own Undyne and Alphys in a relationship like that, soft, kind, loving and most of all strangely genuine. Dog tried to pick up on any sense they may be faking it but… What benefit would they gain from acting. Dog shook his head from the confusing thoughts, he’d rather not think too deeply about anything if he could help it. He was far too mentally worn to be asking these deep questions. What ever happened to following life blindly an not questioning anything at all?

 

It seems today has been chalk full of events that had him questioning everything. It wasn’t a comfortable feeling realizing that there might be such a thing as expressing genuine love. The sorts from fairy tales and comic books. The monsters he's met have just been so unbelievably kind, Dog found himself re-defining the meaning of kindness itself. Was he wrong, or were these monsters good at hiding their true intentions.

 

Oh yeah, and with the remaining time they had Classic bought him nice-cream. Another sweet, he never had so many sweets in one day, he was the luckiest skeleton in the universe. He felt his soul burst with another wave of joy as he bit into his mint nice cream. He remembered Classic made a comment, not remembering what it was he hummed happily instead, kicking his feet back and forth.

 

They both sat at a bridge that went over a river that was at least fifty feet below them, there was a railing and it was built just right for Classic and Dog to sit under with their legs dangling over the edge.

 

“You really like that nice cream huh?” Classic seemed to sweat a little, “But uh, why are you biting into it…?” He licked his own mint nice cream with his blue tongue. Dog tried not to look too closely at the extra organ.

 

“Because… I eat it.” He took another bite and shivered, the cold was making his teeth ache, but he was far too happy possessing such a treat he didn’t quite care.

“Yeah, but you can’t taste it can you?” Classic pushed,

 

“hmmm, no I can’t...” Dog shook his head, he got annoyed at the melted bits leaking uncomfortably in his crevices of his bones.

 

“Dude, just summon your tongue.” Classic seemed frantic, seemingly to be in pain watching Dog unceremoniously bite into a literal pulp of COLD. Sure skeletons don’t get cold easy, but if it does get cold enough it starts hurting a bit.

 

“I don’t like my tongue.” He chewed his now sticky hands trying to expel the leaky nice cream.

 

“What why? It’s one of the most useful skeleton organs, not like we have many but...” Classic licked up the melting edges of his cone, his bones were not to find themselves in the unfortunate fate Dogs found themselves in.

 

Dog just shrugged uselessly, choosing to chomp down half the cone along with the whole scoop he has yet to eat on the top. Classic could feel a screech of phantom pain on his own teeth but it didn’t compare to the absolute panic settling in on Dogs face as the shell burst and nice cream clung to his teeth and dripped down his face and lap.

 

Dog jumped and gave a muffled cry, he fanned his mouth looking in utter pain and embarrassment at the realization he made a grave mistake. He couldn’t open his mouth and expel the nice cream because that would be a waste of a delicious treat he couldn’t even taste and he couldn’t bare to swallow because _**cold**_. And on top of that, he couldn’t wipe the icy death cream from his teeth releasing them from their painful iced prison of goodness because he didn’t want to dirty his jacket any further. So he sat jumping in place fanning at his mouth which strangled his screams as he panicked on what to do.

 

Classic on the other hand looked like he just saw the best thing ever and yes, he did try to hide his shit eating grin but oh my stars you can’t expect him to do that, AND stifle the howls of laughter welling up in his chest. He took sympathy on the poor soul because he knew the pain all too well from a earlier unfortunate event he had when he was small.

 

“Hold still you,” maybe he let a giggle slip, he couldn’t help it, Dogs face was scrunched up cutely and his eyes tightly shut. He let his face be guided by Classics small gentle hands into relief. “Luckily I picked up some napkins from the stand, didn’t think we’d need them this much though.” he refrained from comparing him to his own Papyrus when he was just a baby bones.

 

Ever so soft and kindly, Classic wiped away all the mint nice cream along his jaw and teeth. His face heating up he felt like a baby bones, but he did appreciate the help. Dog even felt Classic wipe at the blots on his clothes, he only jumped a little at the surprise contact before finally gulping down the minty fresh nice cream of hell.

 

He took a breath, feeling the cold seep into his chest and the warmth finally settling in his teeth. “Haah!” He took a few breaths and when the cold driven pain subsided he finally managed to crack open his eyes and relax his face. “stars...”

 

He saw Classic failing to hold in his giggles, and as soon as he saw that his friend was okay he completely let himself go and howled.

 

Dog on the other hand looked like a kicked puppy, his face heated and his eyes looking at Classic big and sad.

 

“I’m sorry!” Classic yowled, “I can’t ha! Ha! You’re just so...!” he dissolved in chittering giggles with the occasional “I’m sorry”s and “Oh stars have mercy”s.

 

It took a solid two minutes before Dog has had enough and tackled Classic to the ground, glaring down at the still giggling monster, “S’not that funny stop it already,” he pouted.

 

“Your face oh gosh!” Classic waved his hands at Dogs face as if it were a glorious display. “I just can’t! I can’t! You sealed your doom!” He lifted the packet that once encased the sugary death delights, “You could say it was a packaged deal!” he sputtered into more uncontrollable laughter.

 

Dogs eyes widened and his brow bones shot up, he then found his own chest rattling with laughter, albeit quieter. “Ice screamed pretty loud didn’t I?” He laughed harder when Classic gave a surprised cough/laugh and now he rolled over away from Dogs looming as he tried to gain control.

 

With the remaining nice creams forgotten, the boys soon found themselves to be on the ground no longer laughing at the incident but just laughing. Purely because maybe they thought the laughter of the other was a little odd, or maybe the whole situation was odd, and maybe because they just liked the sound of the other laughing.

 

 

<><><>

 

“Time to wake up puppy,” He felt something prod at his ribs. Wait, wake? Yawning he rubbed at his eye lids, only feeling his soul sink when he saw the smudged eye shadow on his hands and gloves. He felt sticky. Flashes of the recent events played at his mind, and he looked over at Classic looking equally groggy as he felt. Then at the sliver of sun finally biding good night.

 

“M’lords gonna be so pissed.” He muttered, but he couldn’t find it in him to be too upset, the rolling joy was still making it’s rounds on his soul. And the aches from the laughter he shared strained at his cheeks.

 

“’s all good, I know a short cut.” Classic winked casually, and got up from the sun bathed wood. It wasn’t too uncomfortable for rickety old wood. He held out a hand and Dog took it, not that Classic actually pulled him up he just kinda sat there as Dog did all the work making him question why he offered his hand when suddenly they weren’t at the bridge outside of the neighborhood anymore.

 

“Oh,” Understanding and realization washed over him but Dog didn’t say anything, instead he turned to his home, where the lights were on illuminating the yard in a harsh yellow. He thinks he sees his brother at the table through the small kitchen window but he can’t quite tell when Classic grabs his attention.

 

“Hey, thanks for letting me drag you around for the day,” Classic actually looked guilty for whatever reason.

 

Dog just shook his head and rumbled, “Thank you for being so kind to me... friend.”

 

Classic whipped his head up looking directly into Dogs eyes, both of their expressions mimicking a glow of appreciation. It was broken when Classic suddenly remembered something, he stuffed his hand  in his pocket and took out another crumpled paper and handed it to Dog, just like the ones from earlier today. “Really hope to see you and Cherry there, you know, at the BBQ.” He glanced over at the house his eyes only hinting at worry, “Just let Cherry know that it was my fault you were late, ‘m sure he wont be too mad.”

 

Dog grasped the pamphlet, it was drawn in bright crayon. The date, time and a picture of a crude drawing of Classic flipping patties over a small round grill. “I sure hope you’re right.”

 

“Sure I am, he’s another version of me, and if he were anything like me he loves you a lot like how I love my own bro.” Dog felt a smile tug at his sore cheeks and he nodded, hope fluttering in his soul.

 

Dog nodded agreeing, “I know I love him a lot. He’s done so much for me.” He felt his arm be pat.

 

“That’s the spirit. I wanna see you there okay? I know Blue will be excited to see you! So don’t skip out!” He waved breezily as he walked away and disappeared after Dog said his own good byes, the light around Classic warping for a split second as he hopped through time and space. What a strange thing to see, maybe that’s why his lord never liked it when he teleported.

 

Dog took a moment to take in his surroundings, the birds were still chirping only accompanied by crickets this time, and the smell of smoke from a nearby home pinched his nasal cavity. It was getting chillier as the night grew darker. Anxiety churned as he realized his lord may be in there waiting.

 

He grasped at the pamphlet, maybe Classic was right, maybe he wouldn’t be too mad and he could distract him with the prospect of a friendly neighborhood gathering.

 

He could get lots of friends through that, he thinks he has two already… Maybe? Or maybe they’re just tolerating him. He sighed willing those thoughts away. He had to face his big brother now.

 

He slowly made his way to his front door where he carefully opened the door and stepped in, his feet feeling lighter than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I figured out my schedule and you can expect at least once of month. It took so long this time around because I found myself rewriting half of the chapter and then also I took a hand at drawing out the scenes.  
> Again, if you're interested in the illustrations of the first chapter check out my sub blog <https://qilinarcane.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Contacting me through tumblr is a sure way to get my attention, so don't be afraid to interact! I'm always interested.


	3. Hell to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment was a sign of love, Dog knew this.  
> But... There was something he craved. Something that drove him to go against his lords wishes. But maybe, hopfully he wont regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the notes at the end for TW. It gets pretty bad, so stay safe.

A ghastly skull pronounced decaying wine colored iris’s, the critical way he studied Dog up and down had his bones trembling is such a way he felt them nearly disfigure and misplace. Silence held both of them between smoldering chains of iron as they regarded each other heavy, weighing each others movements were careful and tense. Cherry with all his patience worn thinner than that of a spiders webbing falling apart to time. And Dog’s light fluttered soul slowly coming down from it’s fleeting high, embracing the aggressive assault of dreadful realization that he may not make it through the end of this soon to be harrowing entanglement of an argument.

 

Dog barely recalled the last time he retaliated against his brother, with words or otherwise, he was willing to recruit the little bravery he had to hopefully convince his brother from acting… Unfavorably towards him.

Grasping the crude drawing in his gloved hands he stepped his way forward, taking note of the fiery surprise to glowering darkened expression shifting rapidly over his lords face. Cherry hadn’t a clue what Classic did to his brother to make him braver, but it was really pissing him off. It was such a small movement such a small act, and to anyone else they wouldn’t catch this. But Cherry knew his brother through grimy bone to marrowed head. It was a sign, a significant difference of submissive demeanor and it had Cherry the merciless co-captain of the royal guard privately afraid of the uncertain future.

 

Before Cherry could think of a way to respond to the change, Dog had finally resolved and walked up shoving a paper face up under his brothers nasal cavity. Cherry in turn, bobbed his head back in surprise going cross eyed trying to get a clear view of the blurred image before him. He ended up just snatching the paper from pathetic trembling hands only to scan through it feigning uninterest. In baited breath Dog drew his hand clenched to his chest, his shoulders stiffened upwards and his bones shuddering with each passing moment as he waited.

 

His first words were spoken calm. “Did Classic give this to you?”

 

Dog nodded eagerly, “Y-yes!” He shuffled his worn shoes across the bleached tiled floor, reminding himself to keep his tone in check he lowered his voice from the surge of excitement. ”His brother, Rus I think his name was, will be out of town and I thought may- I mean...” He messed up but Cherry surprisingly didn’t interrupt so he started again hoping this was an act of mercy or perhaps uncaring. “Rus will be out of town, and Classic wanted company, M’lord.” Pathetic.

 

His second set of words were rising. “And you thought that maybe we could ease his loneliness by attending this useless get together? You think it might be fun? Thinking now, are we?” Cherry chuckled humorless and did not let Dogs slip up slide after all. “Firstly, of course we’re not going.” Dog almost protested but he was cut off with a look from Cherry.

Uncrossing his legs he rose from his seat motioning for his brother to get on his knees. Dog complied eagerly as to pacify the anger slowly revealing itself in his big brother. When he felt his knees clack on the floor he was looking up at Cherry now, and he felt the bottom of his jaw yanked forward closer to Cherry’s frightening eyes, he had to use his hands to balance himself as to keep him from slamming into his brothers skull. Cherry spoke slowly the fiercety of every syllable dripped and burned thorough into his skull. “Tell me, Papyrus,” It sizzled and cracked “what was one of the first lessons I taught you as your kindly big brother?” Cherry stroked feather lite on Dogs flinching cheek.

 

Trembling, and pleading eyes he bit back begging but there was nothing stopping the blurring hot tears and the tremors. “Trust big brother?” he felt another yank.

 

“And?” Cherry’s eyes were quirked, his fire quelled as he enjoyed watching his brother in such a state.

 

“Let big brother do the thinking.” he felt his skull be pet and his head was tugged forward as Cherry sat back down his head ended up uncomfortably exposed on his brothers lap facing his stomach area. He continued to pet him and all Dog could do was lay stiff praying to no god in particular.

 

“That’s a good boy” Cherry said mocking. Dog felt like there was coat of sludge sticking to his bones as he continued to be pet. “You know I love you Papyrus.” Papyrus nodded and he felt sharpened tips dig into the side on his skull, the smell of leather never helped distract him. “And you know what I do for you is all in good reason?” another nod. “Do you have faith in me? Your lord?” Cherry got slithering satisfaction tumbling and crumpling within his ribs as he saw how defeated his little brother was.

“So, why would you need anyone else in your life when you have me?” Dog swallowed, where was this going. “I provide everything for you, a home, a bed, food, and more than any lover would ever be inclined to give to you. I’m all you need Papyrus.” Cherry tore the paper in half crumpled it up and threw it properly into the garbage bin in the corner. “Though,” Cherry chuckled pinching a little too hard on Dogs cheek, “if you were honest with yourself, you’d know there isn’t a soul out there who’d be willing to take you like I do.”

 

Dogs jaw quivered, “I know.” He nuzzled into his brothers leather coat brokenly. “Thank you M’lord.”

 

“Of course, pet.” Glancing up he could see ‘that’ look. And swallowing his panic and nausea he resided back into his mind. He knew what was coming next, he didn’t want to be here for it. No matter how much he loved his brother he shamefully could never truly enjoy these times with him, but maybe it was supposed to be unpleasant, love is pain. “Now, why don’t we put these silly thoughts away and show your lord just how much you appreciate everything I’ve done for you?”

 

Dog wasn’t going to disappoint his lord, no longer will he step out of line. Not when it means disrespecting everything he did for him. He was alive today because of his lord. He never beat him too hard, and he never left him in the cold too long, all for valuable unforgettable life lessons in the name of love. And he showed him the kind of love no one else would ever dream of with him. He was the luckiest skeleton in the world, and things are only going to get better now that they are beneath the sun.

 

“Of course m’lord,”

 

 

<><><>

 

 

Morning burst into his bedroom unwelcomed and all too bright as per usual. He woke up back in his own bed, his lord never let him stay in his room for long. His skull pounding all through out his morning routine as well as the burning in his throat and gut. And as he walked into the kitchen he noticed the clock and it was well past noon. Getting close to the BBQ party.

 

Dog clenched his chest looking at the crumpled and torn invite in the trash, suppressing last nights memories. He shivered at the guilt ridden thought of Classic. Didn’t he say he would be looking forward to him being there? No? Maybe that was his imagination, if he really did say something like that it was probably said in pity.

 

He grasped and pulled at his jacket roughly and blindly responding the sudden urge to move his hands to cast away the bubbling acid in his chest. This didn’t help the rising anxiety, it felt like it was coming out of no where and despite this being a familiar feeling it didn’t stop the panic settling in, fast.

 

He gasped, “Shit, shit, shit.” His knees buckled against each other as he fell forward. He felt so stupid, and embarrassed but afraid and rushed all the same. He was so uncomfortably present, and everything was just too much, too much! The sound of the shrill birds outside, the lights enveloping his vision everything was blurred and all that was truly noticeable was the pain that he couldn’t pinpoint.

 

He leaned heavily on the counter and he felt his tongue clogging his throat, he felt choked, cold, hot, and an over whelming iced heat increasing in size in his chest. He clawed at his shirt and his rib cage, he needed it out out out!

 

When did he hit the ground? He hadn’t noticed his elbow slamming hard into the ground until it was too late. It was from all that writhing on the ground. Pained whimpers and violent jerks, he didn’t know what he wanted. He was confused and lost and who knows how long he spent collapsed on the ground. Where was the pain coming from!?

 

It did not end until it sapped all the energy from his soul, until he couldn’t writhe any longer and then some. He was left with bruised bones and torn clothing his chest scraped and stinging. He panted exhausted, the panic mercifully subsiding making way to heavy lids and a numbed mind. He cared so little about the pain blossoming in his elbow, much less that he was on the cold ground.

 

Sleep tugged at him, and as if he were starved he eagerly rushed to unconsciousness.

 

 

<><><>

 

Again he woke much later, aching and stinging. He was surprised his brother hadn’t caught him like that like last time. “Fuck,” He cursed, despite the familiar occurrence he couldn’t stop it from happening. He was so tired.

 

He’d like to say that his exhaustion drove the fear out of him, but he found himself clambering up on his feet. If his brother would see him now…

 

He struggled at first, but he was used to this sort of tired and nausea he was soon on his feet and discarding his shirt to just have his jacket on alone

Looking in the mirror he inspected himself in the dully lit bathroom. Hissing when he brushed his elbow trying to move it. He had difficulty when he was getting his shirt off but he didn’t pay too much mind until now. It was some what shattered, the cracks in his bones spindling around the most damage on his upper elbow where the most cracks where gathered around the unusually frail bone. That will be a bitch to heal. But so long as he didn’t move his right arm too much he’d be fine. As for his chest…

 

He looked down and it certainly wasn’t as bad as his elbow but it was noticeable thanks to his unnaturally sharpened finger tips. Other than that he took note of the bruises scattered across his spine, knees, head… He sighed and put back his jacket, zipping it up. It was a tight fit, he was growing so fast in the last couple months and that did no favors to his scratched torso. But maybe this was a good sign in the end, not that he was keeping tabs, but he really was the shortest Papyrus from the bunch. If he slouched low enough he’d look a little shorter than that of his own brother, but that would be rather uncomfortable and he would reserve having to do that until absolutely necessary.

 

He found himself back in the kitchen after cleaning up and redoing his make up just like how Cherry likes is, he wish he could boil his teeth in soap. Snatching the torn invite from the trash. And back at the clock he realized it had already started well over 20 minutes ago. He felt a nagging itch, something that got his feet moving despite everything. He was at the front door, where was his brother? He checked behind him, he made a sprint through out the house to make sure. All was silent, a temporary peace rested within the house.

 

And yes, a guilty relief. His brother was out most likely for the day doing who knows what. Whatever it was it had his brother extremely stressed going by how he was last night. Dog shuddered and pushed the thoughts away.

 

Making his way back to the door and with a burst of energy he opened it. How can something feel so right yet so wrong? Everything was telling him to turn back before his lord caught him, yet he craved something that was driving him crazy. That something, he did not know what, but his soul reached for it. It was so strong, he wanted, he needed!

 

Words from his brother brushed by “I’m all you’ll ever need, no one else can give you more than what I can.”.

It couldn’t be true. Dog realized with great fear he didn’t want it to be true. It couldn’t be.

He needed to see again, he wanted to feel the way Classic and Blue made him feel. Calm, wanted, and… Strong. Independent and no where near alone. None of his memories clear in either occasion with the others, but the emotions he felt stayed strong despite Dog naturally suppressing them.

It hadn’t hit him till after he went into a frenzy, he was forced to face the conflict in his soul and he needed to quell the war inside. He had to make a decision, he wasn’t sure what or how it will help him but being here felt like a good start. He would only stay for an hour, his lord will never know.

 

Dog stood in front of Classics house, he checked and double checked the address on the paper. The energy he felt tingling in his bones remained only to grow stronger as he stepped cautiously the impressively green and designed yard. The smell of grilled food almost had his tongue summoned, and the chattering voices wafted ever pleasantly in the air. There was a warm glow that rose up over the back yard fence, it looked inviting over the darkening sky.

 

He went to knock and there was no answer. He realized he might’ve knocked far too softly and remembered something about Toriel? And Classic instructing him how to knock, flustered Dog shook away the memory.

He knocked louder, but not too loud.

 

This time some one did answer. But it wasn’t who Dog had hoped or expected.

 

Critical blossoming red eyes looked him up and down, and there was a moment of tense silence as the two regarded each other.

 

“You didn’t bring anything.” Red stated, clearly disapproving. Looking down at him Dog still felt small and frail but he stiffened rather than cower, he may looked like his brother, but he wasn’t. He didn’t have to worry about Red getting aggressive right?

 

“Was I supposed too?” He rasped, his voice strained from the lack of use and the way anxiety seems to clench his voice. Red scrunched is face up in disgust.

 

“I guess not technically, but it would’a been nice.” Red didn’t move from the door, instead he gave him the stink eye.

 

“I’ll ke-keep that in mind for next time.” Show no weakness his ass. Dog tried to keep his voice even like his brothers when dealing with a potential threat, but of course that’s not working out for him.

 

“Next time huh? I think you’re jumpin’ the gun by assuming there’ll be a next time, bud.” Red puffed his chest out and leaned forward. “How’d you even get invited in the first place?”

 

He held out the crumpled and torn pamphlet not trusting himself to say another word.

 

“What the fuck is this? Why is it torn?” Red’s voice was rising and boiling. Started sounding like-

 

“M’lord, he-” Dog choked, “he tore it and threw it away...” maybe he should’ve lied, he didn’t want to risk being sent home just because his brother didn’t want him here.

 

“Bullshit, you stole this from Classic.” Red snatched the papers from his hands, “He’d never be stupid enough to invite the likes of you.”

 

Dog stood frozen, should he remind Red he was right there with Classic passing them out, at least he was pretty sure he was there… Should he question what he meant by ‘the likes of you’?

 

“Red?” A familiar yet refreshing voice found it’s way behind Red.

 

The large skeleton stepped back to reveal a worried looking Classic, “Hey Class,” Red still sounded tense, but notably softer for the new arrival.

 

Classic looked from Red to Dog, immediately brightening up “Oh, neat so you finally decide to show up! Come on in!” he waved Dog in, and as if it pained him Red stepped out of the way mumbling something about using the bathroom and dirty hands.

 

Dog stepped through enjoying the wash of cool air and watching Red retreat stiffly down the darkened hall to the right only to turn into a yellow lit room. He heard the sink turn on when Dog finally started to follow Classic after shutting the front door.

 

“You know you coulda came in from the back? I left the gate open for every skeleton.” Classic chuckled lightly walking through the living room and through the kitchen, all darkened from the lack of lighting. Dog didn’t say anything, far too nervous. “We have drinks in the back and plenty of food ready for your enjoyment, also,” He stopped at the back door and turned Dog grin stretching further his eyes squinting, there was a mischievous glint in there. “just a fair warning Blue had been asking all evening for you since he got here. He’s so gonna hug you to death so, careful.” Classic giggled before beckoning him through the door. Dog felt a little giddy at the thought of seeing Blue again, if not a tad bit… Shy.

 

He stepped through the door behind Classic, the back yard seemed to be full of energy as it had a jumble of all sorts of monsters. Those that he recognized yet not so recognizable. These were Classics friends from his world to Dogs understanding. He had the guard dogs here playing or drinking, a viciously scary Undyne suplexing a flustered less terrifying Alphys, the Queen talking to Edge who both spared him a curious glance and the other a kind and gentle smile. The yard was completely green, and the edges were lined with a different type of soil which fostered impressively sculpted bushes and trees. Tikki Torches were scattered here and there becoming more useful as time wore on and the sky grew darker in front of his eyes. The music ever present but pleasantly not too loud the laughter and voices were not enough to drown out the chipper tune. He caught the eye of Slim standing in the corner who was previously watching his brother wrestle the ball from a mound of dogs.

 

Slim inhaled, his brow furrowed surprised almost and perhaps suspicious. He did not take his eyes off Dog, which had him nervous. He looked for Classic but it looks like he was chatting with a lazing fire elemental at the grill to the far left of the yard, he noticed there was a table behind the grill full of food and the another full of drinks. And… Alcohol?

 

Curiously he made his way over, until a blur of bright Blue slammed into him from the side and onto the ground with an ‘oof!’ knocking his bad elbow into the ground. He clenched his teeth, containing a gasp of pain.

 

“DOG!” Blue cried out, hugging him irritating the scratches on his ribs.

 

“Blue!” He wheezed keeping his bad arm away from the ground, shoving aside his own discomfort to hug Blue back. He was on top of him, and Dog did not like that one bit.

 

“Oh my gosh I was so worried you’d never come but you did! I’m so sorry I ever doubted you!” His cheek was pinched by a blue gloved hand and that’s when Dog had enough. He was going to ruin his make up.

 

Pushing himself up as well as scooching Blue a foot away from him to where they were both sitting facing each other. “Dog? You okay? Aren't you glad to see me?” Blue tilted his head worried.

 

“Yes, of course I am.” Dog muttered, he needed to come up with an excuse quick, “Just hungry...” he held his breath.

 

Blue seemed to buy it and he immediately nodded, “Me too! I was waiting for you before I ate so we can eat together!” He waited? For him?

 

Getting up on his feet Blue gave him a hand, and awkwardly using his left he was heaved up impressively easy by the smaller skeleton. Dog was never short of amazed at the skeletons strength. And with quick maneuvering he placed himself firmly on Blues right side so he didn’t have access to his right. It went unnoticed for Blue grappled his left arm and pulled him towards the food tables. And now that he was closer he was able to see the piles of hot dogs and hamburger meat, as well as all the extra ingredients chopped and ready to go.

 

“Did anyone eat yet?” Dog wondered out loud, Blue nodded with a cheerful ‘M-hm~!’

 

“Classic has been at the grill all afternoon! I helped him chop the vegetables you know, and I know he can be super lazy… but when it comes to grilling food he’s a natural! And he might’ve out done himself!” Blue stage whispered the last part, but looking up he could see Classic flushed a bit grinning a little wider than usual as they passed. Or maybe that was just the heat getting to him, after all not only was he in front of a grill he was next to a chuckling fire elemental.

 

Blue tugged his arm giggling trying to pull his attention back. Really whispering now “Make sure to tell him he did a fantastic job okay? Classic needs the confidence booster, and he really did make a mean patty!” He grabbed a plate and handed it to Dog who was nodding along. “So eat as much as you can, we have plenty!” He felt his back be pat before Blue grabbed his own plate to dig in.

 

His mouth nearly watered as he took in the sultry smells of grease and fresh vegetables. He followed Blues lead and piled his plate full. He was certainly not going to be able to stack his plate like Blues, but it still was quite a bit to his standards. He’s never seen so much food in one place, it had his mood sky rocket to the heavens. He looked over his shoulder at Blue, and studied his marshmallow soft white face. He was humming something unrecognizable, but he seemed to be hopping to the beat on his heals. He looked nothing like his own brother, he liked that.

 

Soon enough he was ushered to some mostly empty tables he hadn’t seen until now. He was sat down in front of Blue who happily chatted away about the afternoons adventures with Classic. Dog nodded along intently leaning in and taking eager bites to quench his hunger. As tempting as it was to summon his tongue, last nights events where fresh in his memory and he’d rather not think of his brother right now. But having something filling him other than his nauseating brothers...

 

It was a beautiful distraction Blue was. Talking and talking, he never seemed short of something to say and as he drank the bottle of beer next to him the more chatty he got. And as he spoke Dog observed Blues dirtied shirt and face, covered in dog hair and grass stains yet he didn’t seem to mind at all. The way he was wrestling with the dogs earlier left something in Dog hollow and perhaps jealous of Blue. The way he was so comfortable with himself and so open, so confident.

 

He wanted that.

 

He shook his head frustrated.

 

“Is everything okay Dog?” Blue asked, brow bones furrowed. Did he always tilt his head when he asked questions?

 

“Oh yeah, ’m fine...” He felt ashamed, he tuned Blue out the last couple of seconds and got caught up in himself. “Sorry, I was just thinking of something.”

 

“Whats that?” He immediately seemed interested in him. It had Dog jumping a little.

 

Should he speak the truth? Dog used to think he was honest, perhaps he still can be. At least with Blue, he wanted to trust him enough to speak his mind. He took a moment of consideration. Resolved, Dog inhaled “It’s just that-”

 

A slam to the right of him had him choking on his words and his bones clattered on top of the picnic table. A heavy weight settled next to him someone big but not too tall. It was Red to the right of him, a scowl on his face. Dog hated that look, it scared him to bits.

 

Dogs teeth clicked together right then, whatever he was going to say shall remain unspoken and he missed the annoyance crossing Blues face.

 

“What the hell’r you lookin at?” Red sneered at Dog, glaring into his eye socket. It felt like he was burning a hole through the back of his skull with his side eye. It didn’t escape him that Reds face was slightly tinted, he clawed hand grasped a small glass of amber liquid.

 

Dog turned his head down quickly trying to ignore the huff of amusement on his right side. “Red!” Blue snapped, “Be nice! Dog’s here to have a good time and eat good food!”

 

“That so? Because what I see he ain’t even tasting the damn thing. What kinda guest opts out of tasting the food you an’ Classic worked so hard to make all day?” Red turned his body to where it was facing Dog, but he kept still, picking at his food. “You can’t tell me you haven't seen how he doesn’t have his tongue summoned.” Red gestured at Dog, giving Blue a look. “‘s fuckin weird,”

 

“You think I haven't?” Blue crowed, he stood up from his seat his body leaned over the table where his face hovered over Red. Both seemed to be flushed, Dog knew this was from the alcohol and it brought back memories of sitting in a dark room full of other little kids as they all watched a bright lit screen where they were taught the dangers of alcohol and why it was illegal.

 

They were both now butting heads, glaring at each other arguing over something Dog didn’t care for. Instead he was more concerned they both don’t hurt each other. “Gu-...Guys?” He got up hoping to grab their attention but no, it was no use. So he ended up climbing on the table and crawling in between them just to plop his boney butt to where is body kept the two apart and from seeing each other.

 

And that worked, the two sat back down obviously confused, Red only muttering a “What the fuck are you doing you weirdo?”

 

To which Dog curtly replied, “I don’t like fightin’” He looked down at Red’s baffled grossly tinted face, and had the urge to laugh at his bewilderment. However it wasn’t him who started a round of uncontrolled giggles.

 

He looked over his other shoulder down at Blue who tumbled over, his arms hugged around his belly as he rolled around on the lush greenery below. “Ah hee hee hee, Dog my gosh!”

 

He heard someone else shuffle over, “Hey what’s going on over here? Dog why are you, hee hee, why are you on the table?”

 

It was Classic, and his fiery companion. Both looked at ease if not curious, carrying their own plates of food. “Hee hee, hey Class, welcome to the party!” Blue waved from the ground, “You done cooking already?”

 

“ _Already_?” Classic bemused, his eyes crinkling happily, Dog had to turn his entire torso to see them, “What do you mean already? I’ve been grillin’ for hours. So yeah, I’m done! At least for a week, I’ve met my ‘no-lazy’ quota.” He slid Blue’s plate over to the right in front of Red, making room for him and what Dog assumed to be his Grillby dressed in khaki shorts, socked feet and sandals topping it off with a Hawaiian floral button up shirt. Dog never met a dad before, but he was very certain this was what the species looked like out in the wild.

 

Red piped up, his head resting on his hand, “Yeah with how much food there is you wont have ta cook for a week.”

 

Class slid in, right after Grillby, the dad. Dog wanted a dad. “You figured out my clever plan Red,” He chuckled, “this whole party was a ruse all along so I don’t have to cook till my bro gets back home.” Dog turned soon enough to see Class give a saucy wink his cheeks flushed, everyone even Grillby was holding a bottle of some sort. Dog almost felt left out.

 

Red craned his neck around Dog chuckling, “I knew it, well I’m going to come over later to take some for myself so watch out.”

 

Class shook his head, “Do you take me to be a numbskull? I planned for every occasion, after all, I knew you’d be coming over to watch fast and furious 9.” What was fast and furious. Dog watched Grillby consume a piece of bread, it was interesting seeing it dissolve into black like it was actually being burned. Then much like a skeleton, the food disappeared and he went in for another piece.

 

“oh yeah, that’s going to be _real_ fun.” Chuckling darkly he moved over the other side of the table, brushing past Dog, “I’m gonna bring the good stuff this time.” he was now facing Red, Classic leaning forward.

 

“Wait so you actually went and bought the set?” Classic seemed to perk up, Grillby seemed to crackle a question. “Oh, yeah we’re building a mini death car. Well, two mini death cars. We have a tradition now, every other month, or when a new movie comes out, we binge watch Fast and Furious while building tiny mechanical cars.”

 

“Death cars,” Red piped up, “Last time we used legos. Now? It’s all metal, baby!” Dog had re-adjusted himself to the end of the table where he sat cross legged and facing the action. Blue had got back up to shove more food in his face all while listening in.

 

Over a mouth full, “How come this is the first time I’m hearing about this?” Blue seemed a little hurt to be left out of something.

 

Classic shrugged but looked apologetic, “Sorry Blue, it just became a thing between me an’ Red. And I guess it hadn’t crossed our minds that you’d be into that sorta thing...”

 

Blue pouts, cheeks puffing before he sighed. “Well that’s alright, I can’t expect to be everywhere in everyone's business all the time.” He closed his eyes wistfully “The magnificent Blue, as in me, is very busy all the time. So it was very considerate of you two to think of my busy schedule.”

 

Red and Class shared a look amused, so no hard feelings. Dog was confused. Lost. Looking to the fire elemental, Grillby simply shrugged at his questioning eyes. Grillby threw an entire hot dog in his head, and Dog watched in fascination as it dissolved. Noticing Dog’s awe Grillby chuckled and reached for his glass, when he sipped at it his flames turned to a magnificent dance of hues. That was amazing, dads are so cool.

 

He glanced down at his own plate of food next to Reds elbow, it was nearly all gone. Whelp, he wasn’t hungry so maybe he could do something else? He glanced around tuning out the next conversation ensuing. The amount of people here made him a little nervous. He kinda wanted to go sit in a corner behind a bush but it looks like that Horse Man With Sunglasses has that covered.

 

There was another fire elemental, she looked younger, around his age maybe a year or two younger. She was surrounded by other teens and young adults, a mouse, a red horned cloaked monster, snow drake, and lastly a fawn monster caked in make up, her make up game was real he had to take some notes. Dog never got the luxury of attending high school. He wish he had, maybe he’d have more friends. His Lord insisted he were home schooled instead. It was probably too late now though.

 

Maybe he can make some friends among that crowd. Maybe. He certainly felt he’d be more comfortable in his age group. He looked to Blue observing him, he seemed so confident and comfortable. He also seemed buzzed and too relaxed. Dog just needed to be like Blue. Everyone likes Blue. He can be like Blue. Nodding he finally came the final conclusion. He was make his way over there all ‘cool’ and collected. He would easily slide into the small circle they’ve got going on. And then… And then they will love him. Maybe. Probably not.

 

Maybe he should come up with a one liner, something like… ‘Hey,’…

 

No no, he shook his head, that wouldn’t do at all. Maybe more like, ‘How’s it going, hot stuff?’.

 

He scrunched his face up shaking his head again eye brow twitching. Okay no, that was too... Flirty, and it only addressed one of the them. He brought his hand of to his chin really thinking of something totally cool and suave.

 

. . .

 

He couldn’t think of anything. They’d all just laugh at him, pull his pants down and push him into some mud. Probably. That’s what he felt like doing to himself honestly.

 

“Uh, Dog?” snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to see everyone at the table staring at him with varying expressions from concern, to judgmental. It was Class who spoke up, “What’s that face for?”

 

“Yeah,” Red puffed, “and will you get off the damn table already? What are you, three?” He could see him grind his sharpened maw.

 

His faced flushed in embarrassment, but he didn’t answer any of their inquiries. Instead he coughed awkwardly, and let himself roll backward off the table doing a half back flip and his feet landing on the grass below. He looked at the bewildered looks and walked backwards towards the group of teens flashing them the most awkward finger guns before spinning around on his heel only to lose balance and face plant on the ground. He sprung back up ignoring the burst of laughter that sprouted up, not just from Red, who certainly was the loudest, but from everyone who happened to be looking his way.

 

He closed the distance between him and the group. He certainly got their attention before even reaching them. So much for first impressions.

 

They seemed to all be amused, giggling at him, save for the snow drake. The Faun spoke up when he came to a stop next to them all. He stood in between the Fire elemental and her. “Pretty impressive moves you got there,”

 

The snow drake spoke up critically “Could use some practice though...” The Jester Devil nudged him lightly and the drake quickly added. “But don’t worry, I’m obviously gonna help you with how to be a real comedian, I’m really good a jokes.”

 

The mouse giggled lightly sounding like chimes, “We haven’t seen you before, who are you? You’re one of Sans’ relatives right?”

 

Dog shrugged, it seemed these guys thought he was being clumsy on purpose. Or they were just throwing him a bone. Which was nice. “Distant. But yeah, relatives. M’ name’s Dog.” They all nodded in understanding, the concept of the different universes merging weren't exactly secret among most monsters. It seemed the teens were well aware of it themselves.

 

“I’m Dearly,” The Faun said gesturing a cloven hand in the air, and spinning. She was certainly passionate in appearances. “I’m eighteen by the by.”

 

“Scarf,” The mouse squeaked out, “and sixteen!”

 

The Jester Devil nodded at him, “Jester, seventeen.”

 

“You can just call me Drake, I’m the funny one here! Also I’m thirteen! So yeah! I’m a teen! I belong here!” He puffed his feathers out.

 

“I’m Fuku, my girlfriend couldn’t make it sadly but we’re both seventeen.” She seemed shy, reserved, and she nodded over towards Grillby, “I saw you were talking to my dad earlier, do you like him?”

 

Dog nodded, “He’s pretty cool,” regretfully he looked back at the table he abandoned to see all pairs of eyes on him. It looks like they were talking to each other too. Talking about him. How stupid he was. How clumsy and a waste of space, and Class shouldn’t have ever invited him over and-

 

Drake cracked up, “You mean hot right?” everyone looked at him and he stood taller, prouder, “Because you know, he’s made of fire?”

 

Fuku sighed and Dearly stepped up, “Yeah, it was a funny joke the first time Drake.”

 

“right! I’ll just have to try to think of something else then...” Drake looked at his feet not really upset or deterred.

 

“Anyways,” Dearly looked back at Dog and so did everyone else. “So we’re the group of teens, are you a teen too? You didn’t tell us your age.” She look suspicious and everyone else hopped on the suspicion train because it got tense quick, that train has a schedule and it isn’t waiting up for anyone.

 

Dog shrugged again pulling his ill fitting jacket over his face trying not to make eye contact, all this staring is making his insides turn. “’M eighteen, gonna turn nineteen soon,”

 

They all nodded in approval, Drake excited hopped in place eyes sparkling. Literally, sparkling. “You’re new! You gotta do the Ritual now!”

 

“What Ritual?” Dog felt sweat prickle over his forehead.

 

Jester giggled, but it wasn’t friendly. “We’ll have to perform a special initiation Ritual for you to be officially accepted-”

 

Scarf hopped in waving her hands in the air, she was so short, half the size of Jester making it comical “To the Talented Teen club!” Suddenly the circle of teens cheered.

 

Dog nodded, okay that made sense. But what did he have to do? Dearly had the answer, “So, the Talented Teen Club,” The group cheered again, “in order to be apart of the group you gotta have a talent. Mine’s obvs fashion,” She posed showing off her tacky wear. “Jester is the theater kid, or well, he’s good at script writing or whatever. Scarf is good at knitting-”

 

Drake interrupted “I’m good at telling jokes!”

 

Dearly nodded, “Yeah, he’s like good at telling jokes and stuff.” Drake grinned, Dog had his doubts but he just nodded along. “Fuku is like, really good at reading books.”

 

Dog kept nodding, getting the picture. Everyone here had an identity they clung to. Problem was, who was he? What did he have to offer. Knowing Drake within only a few minutes, it doesn’t seem he even has to be particularly good at the thing, he just has to have it.

 

“And the only way to prove you’re talented is through a talent show.” Dearly continued. Wait really?

 

Fuku placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he snapped his attention to her instantly startled. “Hey don’t worry too much, for my talent show we sat down in my room and read books all day.” She giggled. “It’s not that hard, just do something you like to do!”

 

Jester and Scarf were nodding along, Scarf adding to the mix, “Yeah same for me and Jester really, sitting around, doing stuff. I had to teach everyone the basics of knitting though...”

 

“That was probably the hardest thing you’ve ever done in you life,” Jester cackled behind a hand.

 

But Scarf agreed, nodding and smirking. “It really was! Having to work with someone as thick as you!”

 

“Hey!” Jester pouted clearly fighting back a smile. And Dog found himself laughing along with everyone else.

 

 

<><><>

 

It was ten minutes of brain storming and playing games that Dog came to a conclusion. The other teens offered to help him think of something that was just, ‘him’. His first suggestion was thrown out the window, apparently ‘following orders’ was very not teenagerly.

 

He noticed a lot of the adults kept their distance from the teens unless they were checking up on them. Dog wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he was getting some funny looks from everyone, not the teens, but the adults. It made him feel like he was doing something wrong. He didn’t have time to dwell on it before he was pulled back in to play another game or another question session. He found himself actually having fun, his soul light and his laughter heavy and free.

 

The only thing that really bothered him during this time was when Slim approached his eyes hardened an obvious frown on his features. Asking questions, and trying to pull him away from the other kids. Dog pouted and said he was just having fun, and all the kids jumped in and told the taller to fuck off. Not in those exact words but that’s the basics. Apparently teens can’t curse yet. That’s an adult thing. Which Dog graciously kept in mind.

 

“Okay so, Dog,” Dog stood straight and looked at Dearly giving her his full attention, he was going to succeed! “your talent show will revolve around your acrobatics skills, correct?”

 

Dog gave an affirmative nod. He never thought his acrobatics training with his brother would ever come into use other than dodging attacks. Apparently not every monster can just do acrobatics off the fly.

 

“Good,” Dearly walked towards the edge of the yard, crickets chirping and the sky was deep purple. He started to see stars dotting the sky. It was breath taking. Everyone followed her to the fence curiously, being the oldest in the group she called the shots. “What you’re gonna do, is you gonna balance up on the fence” She pointed to the wooden fence, it was at least eight feet tall, all the panels pointed at the top. It would really hurt if you fell on that. “And then your gonna do your acrobatics thing.” she waved her arms vaguely.

 

“Okay,” Dog gulped, he was really nervous, that fence was thinner than his boot. Despite that he was sure it’d hold his weight.

 

Fuku fiddled with the hem of her t shirt, “I don’t know dearly, maybe that’s a little too dangerous...”

 

Scarf seemed to agree, her ears drawn back, she seemed like more of a nervous wreck than Dog was. But Jester shook his head, “Whats the point if there’s not a little danger?” He made his cape flair dramatically.

 

Drake looked to be at a loss, he wasn’t sure who to side with. Dearly tutted “Guys, come on, everything will be fine. I’m sure bone boy can handle a little danger, can’t you, Dog?”

 

“Yeah!” He agreed softly, as to calm everyones nerves. “It’ll be okay, and if I fall… If I fall..”

 

“We’ll catch you!” Scarf chirped, and everyone agreed. Dog felt a lot better then, these guys had his back.

 

“Alright guys!” Dearly put a fist in the air, “Talented Teens!” Dog joined in on the cheers. He was hyped and revving to go!

 

The fence was very much taller than him. But, with his training in mind he launched his way up grappling the top of the fence and pulling himself up fluidly. He crouched on the top for a second, gathering himself and shutting his eyes. When he opened them he looked down at the other teens and waved, they seemed to be in a state of awe and worry. Scanning the back yard he noticed a good portion of monsters made their way over next to the speakers where they slow danced with their partner. The music was calm and soothing. He tried spotting his ‘relatives’, a small part of him hoping they would watch him and be impressed.

 

Blue was on the ‘dance floor’ dancing with Toriel, Undyne naturally with Alphys, Class sleeping on the actual speakers while Grillby danced with another smaller elemental who seemed to very young. Another one of his kids? It was cute, as the toddler stood on her fathers feet while he swayed back and forth. A lot of the crowd that was there before however were gone, the dogs, That Weird Horse Guy With Sunglasses… Oh, those must be Dearlys parents, and Drakes, oh yeah he can see the resemblance. He wished he had parents, that would be so cool. Well, he had his big brother, who was just as cool.

 

Looking back at the table he ate at he saw Slim and Red sitting next to each other facing away from him, Edge sat across from sipping at a glass of wine.

 

He caught Edges eye. They stared for a hot second before Edge’s sockets widen in surprise and he stood up assessing the situation. Uh-oh, it looked like he didn’t approve at all. Better acrobat his way to victory before he decided to stop him. IF he decided to stop him. Not sure why he would.

 

Again, with grace he stood, balancing was no big deal when he was trying. When he was focused. Focus. First he had to gain momentum. His feet glided backwards, taking a few steps before running forward, his feet never missing. He let his mind go blank when he launched his body forward, everything seemed to slow down his sockets glancing to the left of him to see panicked faces. He couldn’t help smirking, they were worried over nothing.

 

His feet landed. Steady, good. He heard Edge shouting at him, and maybe a couple other voices. He snapped out of his reverie to look down.

 

“Dog what the fuck are you doing?”  


“Get down! That’s not safe!”

 

“Shit! Get off my fence! It’s not made for that kinda stuff, you’ll slip!”

 

“Fall and DIE Dog!”  


“Red! Don’t say that!”

 

Dog looked over them all with a boost of confidence. “It’s okay! I know what I’m doing! Watch!” He grinned and prepared himself for another move.

 

He’s not sure what went wrong. Maybe because he forgot about his right arm being damaged. Maybe because he got distracted from the shouts below. But when he launched forward again to land on his hands for another flip, his elbow gave out. Yelping in pained surprise he fell, yet again on his right arm.

 

How embarrassing. How brittle and foolish he felt. Dazed and not fully aware of all the shouts and panicked voices. Only that when he lifted his arm… it wasn’t supposed to bend that way… How was he supposed to hide this from his lord?

 

He was in such deep shit.

 

<><><>

 

When he came to, he wasn’t even aware that he blacked out, but he was aware he was now on something soft. It did nothing to quell the dull throbbing in his elbow. It hurt so bad he let out a groan.

 

“Dog? You awake there buddy?” a familiar voice, it sent chills down his spine, spindling down like angry iced claws.

 

“M’ lord?” He croaked. Dog looked to his left, and the panic he felt washed away to relief when he saw it was just Class, sitting comfortably in a seat a few feet away from him. He was reading a magazine on programming. The look on his face was uncomfortable, and he shifted himself to a different position. They were in his living room, and Dog was on his couch

 

“Nope, just me!” He winked, “Hope you’re not too disappointed. Though by the looks on you face...” He stopped to consider Dog, “I’d say you’re relieved it’s me, and not your bro. Right?”

 

All was dark in the room except for the lamp above his head, it shadowed Class’ face in an ominous manner. Dog shuddered, Classic was right, he was not looking forward to seeing his brother after… Wait what happened again? He drew a blank. He looked down to see his arm, wrapped up heavily and around his neck for support.

 

“I...” He struggled to sit up, the blanket he had fluttered down his bare bones. Where was his jacket? “My arm is broken?”

 

“Yep, after a stunt like that?” He chuckled, beads of sweat popped over his forehead. “I mean, what were you thinking man? Did you want to impress some kids half your age? You were sure acting like a kid...”

 

Dog wasn’t sure what to say. “Do I really look that old?” It was a soft question, not really looking for an answer.

 

Classic was silent, his eye lights flitted up and down his torso reconsidering. Dog knew he did, it’s how he did his make up, to look older more mature. His lord liked it that way.

 

After Classic didn’t answer Dog spoke, hating the silence “I’m eighteen. I… What happened?”

 

Classics eyes widen. “You’re eighteen…?” Dog nodded, “You’re not pulling my leg here are you?”

 

“May I have something to wash my face with?” Classic nodded, and got up and vanished into the shadows. Dog listened to the soft padding of footsteps, a sink being turned on and water rushing. A few moments later Classic reappeared with a damp towel, it was warm. That was nice.

 

He scrubbed at his face with his one good arm, the shadows and the markings he painted on his skull washing away. His features become more noticeably rounder, softer, a few scars here and there that make up managed to cover were now bare for the world to see.

Dog looked up at Classic now, questioning. He scooted his chair closer to Dog, to where he was above him now. Giving his face a good look he nodded. But something troubled him. “Yeah, how the hell did you do that? You just shed years of age with some water...”

 

The proximity of his face made Dog nervous so he looked anywhere but Class. “I just put shadows in all the right places.” When skeletons grew older, features of the skull become more pronounced. To tell a skeletons age you’d just have to look at how deep the shadows are. He learned this from his Lord.

 

Classic sat back, something unreadable on his face, but it certainly wasn’t good. “You’re eighteen… Fuck, you’re just a kid...”

 

Dog picked at his bandages nervously, he didn’t quite understand why it was a big deal. He bathed in the silence until it was unbearable, looking to Class, he was deep in thought. “Um…” he spoke, Class looked to him, his grin strained.

 

“Yeah kiddo?” Classics hands clasped together, trying for a comforting smile. Failing in the end.

 

Dog tried to gather his words. “How did I break my arm?”

 

He was given a worried frown, Class’ brows furrowed. “Don’t you remember?”

 

Dog tried to forage what little he could, he remembered colors, voices, feelings. But nothing solid nothing he can confidently say happened. Except, “I was trying to make friends with…” What was her name? How many were there? “Coco?” No that wasn’t right, he growled. Hold on he can do this. “I was trying to make friends with...” his jaw trembled, his hand grasped tightly at his blanket. “Come on…!” The vivid colors of greens, browns, and reds the soft sounds of music, laughing, fun. Relaxed. Free. Full. Who were they!?

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes jerking to see a concerned face, his eyes were closed? “Hey, hey, don’t stress yourself you probably just hit your head too hard.” Dog looked at Classic, desperate and pleading.

 

“I… I don’t know why I can’t remember! I can never remember anything...” He gasped, feeling the pricking of tears, his nasal feeling stuffed as he fought back.

 

Class made shooshing sounds as he rubbed the younger skeletons back. “It’s alright, they’ll come to you soon enough.”

 

“No! You don’t understand! I can’t! I-!” He gasped again, “I can’t remember anything important, ever! I can’t remember the time when we hung out, what we did, what was said. I can’t remember spending time with Blue! I can’t remember what I did wrong!” He wailed. It all came pouring out, and he felt like a baby bones again. He’s never, ever cried in front of someone other than his brother before. It had him terrified.

 

Instead of getting hit like he expected, he felt a heavy warm weight wrapping around him. He was lifted for a moment before being set down again on the others lap. He hiccuped and cried harder. He trembled and gasped. All the while he buried his face into the shoulder of the other. He was held and pet, shooshed and reassured that everything was alright. That everything was going to be okay.

 

It took awhile, but eventually he calmed. He was exhausted, but Dog felt better, he practically melted into this chubbier, softer version of his brother. He was silent, and welcomed the small touches on his spine, his head and shoulders. These touches didn’t make him feel queasy or unsure, they felt different in a way he couldn’t explain just that it was so unlike his brothers.

 

He could sleep right here. But then he noticed his shoulder was wet, he listened closely. A little sniffle, a little plip here and there as he felt little drops of water bouncing on his shoulder through his bones.

 

He lifted his head trying to look at the others face only to be pulled back down into the embrace. Classic didn’t want to be seen. Dog understood, so he relaxed again. Wrapping his own arm around Classic hoping to comfort the other.

 

“It’s okay...” He whispered his voice tight. “Everything will be alright...” Just like Class had with him, he repeated the words that brought comfort. He nuzzled his face into his shoulder.

 

Classic chuckled, embarrassed. But he found the gesture funny and he appreciated Dog trying. “Kid, we’re gonna have to have a long talk.”

 

Dog tensed, and Class quickly amended. “Not right now, but maybe after we both-” He yawned rubbing his eyes whilst drying his tears. “get some rest. I’m bone tired.”

 

Dog giggled. A moment had passed and he became worried again. “It’s late, I have to head home...” He began to get up wincing when he moved his broken arm wrong.

 

“Oh no you don’t kid, do you know what time it is?” Dog shook his head, using his good hand to push himself up, Class was really squishy. “It’s two in the morning.”

 

Dog gasped, “M’ lord!” He missed the cringe on Classics face as he tried to scramble up. “I was supposed to be home hours ago,”

 

He was pulled down again Dog reeled back, pushing with his good arm. “Kid! You’re gonna hurt yourself, lay down!”

 

“No! I’m already in trouble for being here, I have to go home-!” There was a struggle, and Dog found himself toppling over narrowly missing the chair. Classic was on top of him, holding him down. His expression aghast and darkened.

 

He tried wriggle free from under him whimpering, jostling his broken arm painfully, but it wouldn’t compare to what his brother would do to him if… if… “Papyrus, be still!” A cold feeling washed over his soul, his limbs becoming heavier than pounds of lead everything draped in blue.

 

His palm outstretched towards Dogs soul he carefully rose off the younger breathing heavy assessing the damage. “Stars, Papyrus, think with your head here.” Classic dragged his other hand over his face taking a deep breath. Dog could only watch while Class gathered himself.

 

“Class _please,_ ” Dog stressed, “you have no idea what Cherry’ll do to me if I’m gone to long, I’ve already been gone to long!” He begged.

 

Class finally looked down at him and gave him another reassuring smile, “Hey, hey, don’t worry I already talked to him. In fact, he even said you can stay for the week,” That seemed incredibly unlikely, but what reason would Class have to lie. His brother never lied to him, Class is basically his brother in some distorted sense so…

 

“Really? He actually said that?” His voice cracked, he wanted to laugh but he wasn’t sure if that would be okay?

 

“Yeah, really!” Classic released him from his magic hold, dropping down to pick up Dog and ever so gently place him on the couch again, going over his bandages that were loosened and checking for further damage. Dog watched in silenced awe, unsure, unused to such treatment. He found he didn’t mind the touches too much but he still had to fight back a shudder every now and then.

 

“I got a bunch of stuff planned for us this week, we’re gonna have a lot of fun, a lot of naps, and no one can stop us.” Fun sounded nice, and if Cherry was okay with it then he could relax. So that’s what he did.

 

“Alright,” he breathed out, Classic almost didn’t hear it but he visibly deflated, relieved. When he was done tending to Dog, he noticed the broken skeleton was out like a light.

 

Sans pet the others head, there was a great sadness in his soul. He started to piece together the mystery of Dog, never thought there was one until recently. But now Dogs childish actions made sense, he _was_ a child, which left dozens of questions. Sighing, he pulled the blanket at the feet of the couch back over the kid. Brushing his hand over Dogs head he gave him peck on the forehead with a clink.

 

All those questions would have to wait, and also contacting Cherry. Something always struck him as odd with that skeleton. He didn’t want to think about the implications of the two brothers relationship now that he knew the kids age. It used to be something he would actively ignore, Red never understood why he was so passive about it, but Sans couldn’t really bring himself to hold all those negative feelings for too long. He just accepted it as a reality, something who would never part take in, something he would very much agree was wrong on so many levels. But he just didn’t have the energy to be angry about it like Red. Sans was under the idea they were two consenting adults, so what’s the use in trying to stop them?

 

But Dog was eighteen. And yes, sure, legally an adult. But the way Cherry described their relationship it’s been going on for years.

 

Sans turns off the lamp. He headed off to grab a blanket of his own. He settled in a smaller couch next to him, through the dark room he watched the slow rise and fall of the others chest. Peaceful.

 

He couldn’t let Cherry know he had Dog, he sent a quick text to his ‘relatives’ who attended the party to hold off on telling Cherry where Dog was at. Immediately he was questioned by several, and chewed out by Edge for waking him up too early. He chuckled, but assured them all that he would explain later. And with that he st the phone down on the coffee table. Settling back in to keep watch over Dog, feeling too uneasy to sleep. It’s alright, he can take a few naps tomorrow.

 

<><><>

 

It was late when Cherry got home. Very late, tired, pissed, and ready to punch something he made his way up his drive way. He gripped the leather steering wheel and parked the car. Swiftly gathering his things and making his way inside. Dog was probably asleep. That’s alright he can wake him up for this.

 

But when he entered his brothers room he found it empty. Where was he? “Papyrus!? Where are you?” He stomped down the hall and back into the kitchen, it was midnight. Where was he? “I swear to the stars above if you got lost in the forest again...”

 

With no luck in finding his brother he let out a huff. “Damn bastard thinks he can just...” He growled strangling the are with his gloved claws. He checked his phone, no one contacted him about it. So maybe the mutt just went out and got hurt or something. The little shit can deal with it on his own then. Cherry was sick of picking up after his brother.

 

Cherry will have look for his brother in the morning. And when he finds him there will be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Heavy implications of dubious consent, molestation, abuse, panic attacks and dissasociation.  
> Okay, so I decided to throw Dog a little bone. This chapter is 90% fluff and fun. The other 10% not so much. Dog gets prett awkward, but that's alright because he made some friends.
> 
> Let me know what your thinking, I'm rather curious. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope above all else you find it a good read. .  
> If you have any comments questions or concerns let me know down below and if you think I could improve some how feel free to go all out. Its okay Ive got tough skin.  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
